The Next Step
by KittyKatBella
Summary: A PM RP I did with my BFF XxTheJennaVincentxX. When Bella becomes pregnant and a new girl moves in, lots of changes happen. Please leave reviews! (This has absolutly no relation to 'EEnE: Grown Up') FINALLY COMPLETE! THANK YOU FOR 1000 VIEWS!
1. The News

**A few things before we start.**

 **One, for some reason, XxNinjaCatBabyxX thinks Eddy's brother thinks Eddy is gay, so that's gonna be mentioned a couple times.**

 **The name me and NCB have chosen for Eddy's brother, after lots of funny arguing, is Danny.**

* * *

I was sitting in the living room, on the couch, reading one of my favorite books. All of a sudden I didn't feel well and rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Eddy looked up from his motorcycle magazine and frowned.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked. I stopped throwing up and stood up.

"Mmm." I didn't really know. I washed my face, ""I'm better now," I sighed and sat back down, but I was thinking. I had been late for a week or two now, add this...

Was it possible...?

Eddy rolled his eyes at Bella.

"Did you seriously eat a whole tuna?" He asked. That was why she usually threw up.

"Not lately," I said, blushing slightly. Edd's eyes widened.

"She ate a whole tuna?" He asked, surprised.

"A-a few times," I mumbled, "But not lately..."

"Yeah, she ate the bones and everything," Eddy told Edd. I thought his eyes were seriously going to explode.

"I did not eat the bones!" I glared at Eddy.

"How did you like the marrow?" He teased. I glared again and buried my face in my book, ignoring him. Eddy got up and chuckled.

"I'm going to get a fruit tart," He said, "Be right back."

"Actually, it's getting pretty late," I looked at the clock on the wall, which said 9:23, "Maybe you should head home."

"My brother is home," Eddy said, "Are you serious?!"

"What's he doing here?" I asked, confused.

"I told him that I wasn't gay and I had a real girlfriend so he came to see for himself," Eddy growled.

"Oh," I said, "Well, still, you can't sleep over. It's a school night and my _papa_ still doesn't like you."

"I guess I can manage," Eddy smiled. "He's just a joke." He grabbed a fruit tart for the road and left. I went to my room and fell asleep, a little worried.

* * *

The next morning, I got ready for school and me and the Eds were waiting outside for the bus. Eddy waved to me.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty!" He teased. I giggled and kissed Eddy.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Lumpy is extra happy today, brace yourself," Eddy warned.

"Hallo, friends!" Ed cried happily, embracing all three of us in a big hug.

"Ciao, Ed," I gasped.

"Put us down, lumpy," Eddy gasped. Ed dropped us and I took a deep breath. Eddy dusted himself off.

"Let's get going, I see Danny," Eddy snapped. We stepped on the bus, and I was scared and angry at the same time, because of Danny. Eddy saw him look at us, so he raised his finger.

"Fuck you, Danny," Eddy said. I sat down next to Eddy and closed my eyes. I was a bit tired, since I sat up most of the night thinking. Eddy looked at me.

You okay?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes, "Yeah, just a bit tired. I was up late thinking."

"What about?" Eddy asked.

"Stuff," I mumbled, not really wanting to share yet. I wasn't even sure myself yet.

"M'kay," Eddy said.

I was distracted throughout the classes, and after school I borrow my _papa's_ car and went straight to the store. I came back home and took the test, and what I saw shocked me. I clasped my hand to my mouth.

"What is it, Bella?" Edd said, knocking on my door.

"Um, n-n-nothing," I called, hiding the little stick.

"I heard you scream," Edd said.

"What?" I panicked, "Um, n-no, I just...dropped something. You know how-how dramatic I am." I laughed nervously.

"My apologies for being stupid," Edd said, blushing.

"N-no, i-it's alright," I said, "Y-you were just worried." I faked a smile as I heard Doppio D walk away, then curled up and buried my face in my arms.

"Except I'm not being dramatic," I whispered.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, so we didn't have school. Me and Eddy were in the park, and I was really nervous. It must have showed on my face. Eddy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you finally think that I'm intimidating?" He teased.

"No," I said, "It's just...there's something I need to tell you." I looked the other way at the ground. Eddy raised his eyebrow again.

"What's that?" He asked, putting his hand on mine. I looked at Eddy's hand on mine and sighed, looking down again.

"I-I," The words caught in my throat and I said in barely more than a whisper, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short first chapter, but these have no spesific length, so one chapter may be as short as this one, while the next may be twice as long. The reason why is we didn't divide chapters and I'm posting this as a surprise for my friend, so she doesn't know I'm posting it right now. In the next chapters I might have NCB say some stuff.**


	2. Hiding News From Dad

**Notes for this chapter:**

 **Felice is Bella's pet cat.**

 **'Papa' is Bella's dad. They lived in Italy before he met Edd's divorced mom, after which they moved to Peach Creek.**

* * *

Eddy was close to the edge of the bench so when I told him that, he fell off.

"You're what?!" He asked. "How?!" He stared at me with wide eyes. I didn't look at him as I shrugged. Eddy became pale.

"Re-remember when we were at that party, someone dared us to do 'something' in the bedroom?" He stammered.

"Well, I know THAT," I said.

"Then why did you shrug if you knew that?" He said.

"Cuz I thought, that, y'know..." I blushed and looked away.

"You thought I would forget," Eddy said.

"Hmm?" I looked up, "No, I though you were..." Eddy glared at me as he stood up.

"What?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"So, um, this is awkward," Eddy started. "But are you excited?" He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously.

"I...don't know," I said, "I-I...I'm nervous, Eddy. I'm only 18, not even out of school...And what will my _papa_ think?"

"Not much will change about that one. Your dad hates me no matter what I do," Eddy teased, "I'm not going to be like those other boyfriends who don't care or help. I promise you that I'll never treat you badly." He kissed me on my cheek and smiled. I smiled back and hugged Eddy.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"So, how are we going to tell sockhead?" Eddy asked. My eyes flew open.

"Um, I'm not sure," I said.

"I think he would make a good nanny," Eddy teased. I giggled. Eddy looked up at the sky and frowned.

"Damn rain," He said, shaking his fist at the sky.

"Aw, man," I frowned, "C'mon, let's go back. I hate the rain when I'm outside."

"I got a text from my brother," Eddy growled. "He says that he wants to meet you. Like right now."

"He met me during the Incident," I said, "When you said he was 'so awesome.'"

"He thought I paid you to convince him," Eddy said, "He wants to see you again."

"Not now," I said, "I just don't feel like it."

"Okay, I'm not going home until your dad chases me out of the house with a broom," Eddy said.

"Yeah, ok," I smiled, taking Eddy's hand as we walked inside.

"Do you still have fruit tarts?" Eddy asked. "Or did Double D eat them all?"

"No, we still have some," I said.

"Awesome, where is he anyway?" Eddy asked. "The library?"

"No, he's probably in the living room," I said, "Reading."

"That seems to be the only thing that you have in common," Eddy laughed.

"No, there's a few other things," I said, "We're both nice."

"Greetings Bella and Eddy. How are you?" Edd asked.

"Um, ok," I said, looking at Eddy.

"What is the matter, Bella?" Edd asked, "You sound sad."

"Um, well," I was nervous to tell him.

"Just freaking tell him damn it," I said. "He's gonna find out eventually." I looked at Eddy and took a deep breath.

"I-I...I'm pregnant," I whispered. Edd threw his book in the air and jumped off the couch.

"Are you serious?" Edd cheered, "Bella that is amazing! Congratulations!" Eddy held back a laugh as the book hit Edd in the head.

"Um, yeah," I was still nervous about the whole thing.

"Are ya knocking some more knowledge into you, sockhead?" Eddy teased. I giggled and smiled. I heard the door open and close and Felice streaked to the front door, meowing.

" _Papa's_ home," I said.

"Oh look at the time, I should probably go. Bye, Bella," Eddy said, running out of the door. I saw Eddy run out of the door and my _papa_ stared after him.

"What's with him?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It has come to my attention that he is afraid of you, Father," Edd said.

"Likes that's news," _Papa_ scoffed and gave me a hug, "How's my baby?" I smiled nervously.

"Good," I said, hugging him back.

"Bella, may I tell Father your news?" Edd asked.

"What news?" _Papa_ looked at me.

"Um, i-it's nothing," I said, giving Edd a look that clearly said 'No'

"I was not supposed to bring it up, was I?" Edd frowned, blushing.

"Bring what up?" Papa asked sternly.

"R-really, it's nothing," I said nervously, then yawned, "Wow, I'm tired. Goodnight, papa." I rushed upstairs and sat down on my bed. That was close.

"We'll tell him later," I whispered, setting my hand on my belly.


	3. Beaten Up

**ME: So, I posted our RP.**

 **NCB: I saw. :D That's so cool. Thanks baby.**

 **ME: Oh, and apparantly 'jerk' is a swear, according to PM's censor all bad words.**

 **Notes:**

 **I have a strong suspition Eddy is a Gemini, so a Gemini he shall be!**

* * *

The next morning I slept in till 11:00. I sat up and stretched, putting on my Monster High pajamas before heading downstairs and making some cinnamon toast which, now that I think about it, is really just buttered toast with cinnamon.

"Good morning Bella," Edd greeted. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Hmm, I guess," I grumbled, munching on my toast, "I'm still nervous."

"It is wrong to lie to Father, especially when he will find out anyways be pressuring me," Edd frowned, "He may also ask Eddy. Father can scare Eddy into doing anything."

"Doppio D, I'm just really nervous," I sighed, "I am going to tell him, just...not now." I finished my toast and milk.

"What about when you have to get an ultrasound?" Edd whispered. "Father will know."

"Ultra-what?" I looked at Edd, confused.

"Where you can see the baby and know what gender it is," Edd explained in a whisper, "They also send results in the mail."

"Oh," I said, "Well, I'll tell him before then."

"Also before Father comes to me and/or Eddy," Edd said.

"I'll tell him before then," I assured, "Either when he gets home tonight or tomorrow."

"Oh my, I have a text message from Eddy," Edd said, looking at his phone, "Eddy wants you to come pick him up ASAP. He needs you to hurry, his brother beat him up badly."

"Oh, jeez," I sighed and went outside, yelling before I left, "Mom, I'm borrowing the car!" I got in and drove over to Eddy's house right across the cul-de-sac. Eddy ran outside limping, stumbling, and looking behind him. He opened the car door and put his seatbelt on.

"Drive, drive and don't stop until we get to your house," Eddy said. "He threw a chair at me, punched me in the face, and kicked my butt."

"You couldn't have walked the ten feet?" I asked, driving across the cul-de-sac to my house.

"I think he broke my leg," Eddy said. "The little shit thought I took his magazines and I said 'No I didn't you little bastard.' He stormed into my room and looked for them but he couldn't find them. Then he thought I shredded them so he beat me up. He would've killed me if my phone wasn't on the counter with the charger, so I hid and texted you."

"Oh mio Dio," I sighed. I hated all this violence, expecially since I was gonna have a child. Eddy growled as he saw his brother run out of the door.

"That little fuck duck," Eddy said.

"Eddy," I glared at him, "I know you don't like him, but don't swear."

"Sorry Bell," Eddy said. "But he is a jerk."

"I know, but still," I glanced over at him, "I'm not really the only one hearing anymore." Eddy blushed tomato red.

"Hehe, oops," He laughed nervously, "S-sorry."

"It's ok," I smiled over at him as we pulled into my driveway. Eddy leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be fine," He said. I smiled as we walked inside.

"Y'know, you're lucky you texted Doppio D when you did," I said, "I just woke up."

"I've always been lucky," Eddy teased.

"Not always," I said, "My lucky day is Thursday." Eddy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, what about Thursday?" He asked, "What's so special about it?"

"I'm a Gemini, and Geminis' lucky day is Thursday," I explained.

"Oh yeah, I've been so busy that I forgot," Eddy said, slapping his forehead.

"Really?" I asked.

"Guess so," Eddy said.

"Eh," I shrugged, "I forget a lot of stuff."

"I have good days everyday because I'm with you," Eddy smiled.

"Me too," I smiled back.


	4. Run In With Danny

**ME: So, NCB, have anything to say about the last chapter?**

 **NCB: It was good. I liked it.**

 **ME: Me too.**

 **NCB: Good job.**

 **ME: But we both wrote it.**

 **NCB: Oh yeah.**

* * *

"Your dad might be up soon," Eddy said, "I'm gonna head to the mall. See you later." Eddy grabbed a flip knife from the drawer.

"He's already up," I said, "It's almost noon. Either way, I'm coming with! I love the mall, and I've got shopping to do!"

"Okay, Sockhead do you want to come?" Eddy asked, putting the knife in his pocket, "I can have the knife, right?"

"Why?" I asked.

"My dick brother could be at the mall," Eddy said.

"I don't like violence," I sighed.

"He threw a chair at me," Eddy said, "I'm not letting my guard down. Come on, let's go."

"Oh _Dio_ ," I sighed. We got into the car and drove to the mall. Eddy put his black leather jacket on and put the flip knife in his pocket.

"How bout some music?" Eddy asked.

"It's always yes," I smiled. Eddy turned the radio on and one of his favorite funny songs were playing.

 _I sit down when I pee_

 _There's nothing that crazy bout me_

 _I'm just taking a whizz_

 _So mind your own bizz_

 _Why's everybody staring at me?_

Eddy laughed so hard.

 _Hey bro I gotta go_

 _Let me through_

 _I gotta go number two_

 _No can do I'm taking a pee_

Eddy was singing along in a laugh. I groaned. I hated this song. I changed the station to my Taylor Swift station.

"Aww man, I liked that song," Eddy whined.

"I am not listening to that crap!" I yelled.

"Not gonna stop me from listening to it," Eddy said, putting his headphones on and going to YouTube.

"As long as I don't have to hear it," I grumbled.

"WHAT?!" Eddy asked over the music. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I covered my ears, hissing. Eddy shrugged and put a top 5 pranks gone wrong video on.

"Oh damn," He muttered, "Watch this insane video Bella," Eddy handed over his phone, "This guy is lucky." I watched and I guess a little impressed.

"Cool," I said.

"Yeah, it's probably gonna leave a badass scar," Eddy said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said as we pulled into the mall. Eddy looked around the area as he got out of the car.

"So, you wanna go to the arcade?" Eddy asked. "Or do you want to go shopping?"

"Shopping," I said. I wanted to look at all the adorable baby clothes.

"Okay, but try not to draw too much attention," Eddy said, looking around.

"Why would I draw attention?" I asked. Eddy looked at me worriedly.

"You're 18 and pregnant," He whispered, "People might catch on." He thought for a minute, "If they ask you anything just say it's for your friend's baby shower."

"Or I'll just say I like looking because they're so cute," I said, "I always like to look at the baby clothes. They really are adorable!"

"Why are you smarter than me?" Eddy asked.

"Because I am," I said, "I was the smartest kid in my class. But now Doppio D is the smartest. THAT took some getting used to." Eddy looked for a good place to eat so that we knew what we wanted from the place, then he saw Danny.

"Get in the store, get in the store," He said, pushing me into the baby store.

"Ok, don't push," I said, walking by myself. Eddy dove behind a clothes rack to hide, but when he did he ended up falling on his hurt leg.

"Damn it, that hurts a lot," Eddy winced.

" _Stia bene_?" I asked, worried. I helped Eddy up. Eddy tried to hold his tears back.

"No, no, no, for once in my life I am not okay damn it, my leg hurts badly," Eddy shrieked, holding his leg close to him.

"Ok, quiet down," I said, then frowned, "'For once in your life'? What about all the times the kids beat you guys up?"

"It didn't hurt like hell," Eddy said. "My leg feels like it was made in a fire then got sliced by a machete."

"Ouch," I said.

"It hurts so bad bad bad, I can't stand the pain," Eddy said, starting to cry.

"Do you want to just go home?" I asked.

"Look who's being a drama queen," Danny smirked. I froze with fear at that voice, "He's fine little kitty cat, Eddy's just wanting attention." I was still scared of Danny after all these years. Eddy growled at the sight of me in fear.

"FUCK OFF MY LADY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Eddy shouted. He jumped up and grabbed Danny by the collar, "Go home Danny!" My eyes widened and I stepped back a bit, terrified. Was this the environment my baby was going to grow up in?

* * *

 **ME: Ho-ly crap.**


	5. Fight Fight Fight!

**Me: So, NCB, anything to say about the last chapter?**

 **NCB: I find it funny and ghetto! XD**

 **Me: *le sigh* Ooooooooooooof course you do. Well, onto the story!**

* * *

Eddy glared at Danny.

"I said go home to hell, damn it! Leave my life alone," Eddy snapped. I took another step back, my tail in between my legs. Eddy threw Danny to the ground and limped toward me.

"Are you okay?" Eddy asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Y-yeah," I said, "It just...scared me." Eddy felt something grab his ankle so he looked down and saw a hand around it, but before he could react, he was on the ground feeling like he was born in a fire that was fed with propane.

"Don't you ever throw me to the ground!" Danny snapped. Eddy looked up at me and winced. He was hurt really bad and didn't know what to do. I guess my instincts kicked in and I growled, kicking Danny in the face.

"How. Fucking. DARE. You!" I yelled.

"Ow, oh fuck you, hybrid cat lady," Danny hissed. Eddy still lay there on the tile, aching and dazed. His vision was becoming a little bit blurry but Danny crossed the line. He started to get up only to fall. He got up the second time and limped toward Danny.

"Nobody talks to my girlfriend that way you fucking fuck duck!" Eddy snapped. All of a sudden, he felt this weird courage and he walked up to Danny and punched him as hard as he could in his nose. Danny fell back to the ground and the courage disappeared.

"Oh my shit," Eddy gasped, staring at me.

"Bastard," I growled.

"O-oh n-no, what have I done? Danny I am so so sorry," Eddy stammered, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Now you're going to get it," Danny groaned. Eddy felt the feeling again.

"Do you want me to bust your nose again?" He snapped, "Shut the hell up."

"Jeez, what's with you?" I asked, "You almost never say sorry."

"I don't know," Eddy said. He looked over at Danny who was holding his nose.

"Let's leave and never say anything about this," Eddy whispered. He dragged me out of the store not looking back.

"Why don't we just go to Baby's 'R' Us?" Eddy suggested.

"That's fine," I said. We hurried up the stairs.

"What a crazy day so far," Eddy said, limping.

"More like week," I gasped. I didn't like stairs.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to stay at Ed's house until my brother goes home," Eddy said.

"We have an extra room," I said.

"You're dad would lock me in until you moved to college," Eddy said, "I'll just stay with Ed."

"No he wouldn't," I assured, "He may not like you, but he wouldn't do that." Eddy felt a tug in his gut.

"Yeah, I-I don't know about that," Eddy said nervously.

"Oh, alright," I sighed.

"Maybe I should probably stay with you after all," Eddy said, "My dick of a brother might come over. You need protection." I smiled.

"Ok," I said, "Like I said, we have an extra room."

"Yeah I'm going to stay in there," Eddy said, feeling sick. We entered the Babies 'R' Us store and I headed to the clothes. Eddy felt sick as he thought about my _papa's_ reaction to what he would soon find out. I guess just couldn't take the reaction.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Eddy screamed.


	6. A New Girl

**Me: So, NCB, how about that last chapter? I think you played Eddy's son of a bitch brother quite well.**

 **NCB: I think that I might have a great chance at acting. I play a good Danny. 8)**

 **Me: Ya sure do. And what the hell is that face?**

 **NCB: Glasses, duh.**

* * *

I jumped probably a foot into the air.

"The hell was that for?!" I asked, shaking. Eddy turned pale and blushed.

"I'm nervous about this," Eddy said nervously. I thought for a minute.

"Eddy, we have to," I said, "I'm nervous too, but there's nothing we can do now."

"I'm scared of seeing your Dad's reaction," Eddy stammered, his hands trembling.

"And you think I'm not?" I asked, "I'm scared, too."

"Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore," Eddy said, "I'm too scared to eat. Your mom might be happy, but I'm not sure." He walked out of the store and sat on a bench so that he could settle his thoughts. I followed and sat down next to Eddy.

"I'm not sure what either of them would think," I said quietly, looking down, "My _mamma_ said to wait till I'm married, but my mom...even after all these years, I still don't know her that well...She's always at work." Eddy put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Why did this have to happen already?" Eddy asked, "We're only 18. We don't know the first thing about parenting. I don't know what to do." Eddy broke out in silent tears at first, but they become louder.

"Well, I kinda know a little," I said, not looking up, "But still..." Eddy looked up and sniffed. His phone buzzed and he looked at the text.

"What the what?" Eddy said, looking at the text.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ed said to come home and eat Candy," Eddy said. "Why would he capitalise Candy?"

"It's Ed," I said, "How should I know?"

"Why don't we just go home and tell Ed that we don't want any candy?" Eddy suggested, "We're not 12 anymore."

"You're never too old for candy!" I looked at Eddy like he was crazy.

"Let's go," Eddy sighed.

"Yay!" I smiled, "Candy candy candy." I repeated. Eddy stayed close to me as we left in case we saw his brother.

"Yay homeward bound!" Eddy shouted when we got outside. We got in the car and Eddy drove home. I saw Ed waving mad at us. We parked in front of his mailbox and got out.

"So where's the candy?" Eddy asked.

"Right here!" Ed pulled a bag out of his pocket.

"Ed those are marbles," Eddy said, "And why did you capitalise Candy?"

"Um, I don't know," Ed shrugged and looked closer at the bag, "Awww, Sarah said it was candy!" Eddy saw a self drive moving van and a motorcycle riding behind it.

"Who's that?" He asked Ed.

"Um, I don't know," Ed shrugged.

"Looks like a new neighbor," I guessed. The van pulled into a driveway and a lady came out. The motorcycle parked on the street. We heard a faint voice say 'Mom, I'm fine. I've been riding behind you and shadow the whole time.' But we couldn't hear good because the guy had his helmet on.

"Wow, another Edd," Eddy said, "He's so skinny."

"I used to be skinny," I said, "Then I had a phase where all I ate was peanut butter sandwiches."

"You are not fat Bella!" Eddy said. He looked back at the motorcycle dude and watched as he reached for his helmet, he took it off and Eddy blushed bright red.

"I didn't say I'm fat," I said, "I got a belly. Not super skinny anymore!"

"That's not a dude," Eddy blushed. It was a beautiful blue haired girl dressed in black leather pants and a black leather shirt with a black leather jacket and black combat boots. Her hair was long and emo styled.

"That is not a dude," Eddy said again.

"Ok, we get it," I rolled my eyes. The girl got off of the motorcycle and walked to the door and smiled.

"Hi Shadow," She said, "Hi baby boy. Come see mommy. Come here, baby." I watched the new girl with curiosity.

"Oh don't be so negative about it, I'm sure that this will be an interesting place to live," the girl said. "I think ghosts live here." My cat ears perked up. I saw that the house they were moving into was a fixed-up house. It was the same house that the Kankers had tried to marry us in.

The ghost house.


	7. Andie O'Rilley

**Me: NEW GIRL! So, what do you think about her? I mean, I know she's your OC and everything.**

 **NCB: Um, she's definitely not afraid to stand up for what she believes in. She's really, really nice. She's forgiving and she's beautiful. I could go on and on.**

 **Me: Don't. We only have a few lines at the beginning.**

 **NCB: But if there's one thing that is really good about her, it's that she's smart and considerate.**

 **Me: Awesome. And, if I remember correctly, you tried to get Eddy to like like her, didn't you? *death glare***

 **NCB: No. If someone calls her beautiful or gorgeous, IT'S A FUCKING COMPLEMENT!**

 **Me: Oh, shut up! You made him kiss her!**

 **NCB: To embarrass her in front of everybody, damn it!**

 **Me: Alright, let's stop now so we don't give anything away! Onto the story!**

 **NCB: Fine. But this isn't over!**

 **Me: *sarcastically* Ooh, I'm shaking!**

* * *

"Shadow this place is truly amazing, Don't be such a kill," The girl joked, "HA! Get it?! We can make tons of friends." I saw Ed run over.

"New friend!" He yelled, "Hi! I'm Ed, friend! We'll, it's just Ed, not Ed friend. I am Ed and you are friend, see?"

"Haha, you're so sweet," The girl said, "My name is Andie. I moved here with my mom. My mom and dad divorced " I saw the girl frown and start to cry, "I had to leave my friends and my boyfriend and everything."

"Aw, sorry about that," I walked over, "I know the feeling. My _momma_ died when I was five, so when my dad met a woman when I was eleven, we moved here. Then again, I only had one _amico_ and no boyfriend."

"That's so sad," Andie said. "Would you like to come in for a while?"

"Um, sure, I guess," I said, following, "I'm Bella."

"Do not worry about the past of the place," Andie said to her cat, "As long as I am here, no ghost shall harm you." Andie said.

"She really is just like Double D," Eddy whispered to me.

"Actually, all the ghosts here are really nice," I said, "Though, I don't know if they stayed, since this place was remodeled."

"Ghost can not be scared away like that. They are disturbed and become restless," Andie corrected.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. Pff, know it all.

"I will be right back. Please make yourself at home," Andie said, walking outside. I looked around. It was a nice house. Eddy smiled at me.

"Wow Sockhead's got some competition," He teased. I giggled.

"Yeah, maybe," I said. Andie came back in with a black cat. He looked right at Eddy and purred.

"This is shadow," Andie said.

"Aww, he's adorable," I cooed, "I love cats, being one myself." Whenever my cat features were hidden, as they were right now, people just thought I had an overactive imagination. Andie started to get tears in her eyes.

"Please excuse me while I step outside for a few minutes," Andie croaked.

"What's wrong?" I asked frowning.

"Shadow, come," Andie said. I watched as Andie left. I saw Andie sit down on the front steps and put her head in her hands through the window.

"What's up with her?" Eddy asked me.

"How should I know?" I asked. Eddy walked toward the door and sat down next to Andie.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Andie just started balling her eyes out. I walked out, too.

"Wait, what's wrong?" I asked, worried and concerned. Andie got up and marched toward her motorcycle she put her helmet on and Eddy got up worried. She was about to run away to her old house.

"Andie no!" Eddy called after her as she put the key into the ignition. I watched, concerned, but I stayed back. She looked at Eddy like he just asked her to kiss her.

"I have to grab something real quick at the market," Andie yelled over the running engine, "It's really important to me." I thought that Andie was American, but her voice sounded British.

"Oh god, I thought you were running away," Eddy yelled back. The motorcycle was really loud, making me cover my ears.

"This is why I don't like motorcycles," I grumbled to myself.

"See you guys later," Andie yelled in her British accent. She then rode off down the street. Eddy saw Kevin make goo goo eyes at her and wink at her.

"Oh god, shovelchin," Eddy said, rolling his eyes. I stood up and looked after the motorcycle.

"I guess we should go," I said. Eddy smirked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Double D about Edd 2.0," He teased. I laughed again as we walked over to my house.

"Wasn't she pretty?" Eddy asked. "I think her hair is legit." I eyed Eddy.

"No, I think it's dyed," I said, "The only person I know who has legit blue hair is Rolf, and he's weird."

"I know hair dye when I see it," Eddy said, "I just like the color."

"How do you know hair dye?" I asked, "It's really hard to tell the difference."

"Because nobody has that light blue of hair naturally," Eddy said.

"Well, you said you thought it was legit, which means her natural hair color," I said.

"No, legit means awesome," Eddy said. I took out my phone and went to google.

"' _Legit. Legal. Conforming to the rules._ '" I read, "Or ' _(of a person) not engaging in illegal activity or attempting to deceive; honest_ '"

"Damn it," Eddy said. "You Albert Einstein."

"No I'm not," I said, "Doppio D and Google are."

"Andie too?" Eddy teased.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I don't know how smart she is." We heard a distant roar of a motorcycle engine.

"Well that was fast," Eddy said.

"I don't like motorcycles," I said, "They're too loud."

We then heard a crash and a blood-chilling scream.

* * *

 **Me: Did you seriously think legit meant awesome?**

 **NCB: Yes.**

 **Me: HAHAHA! XD XD XD**


	8. Hospital Trip!

**Me: Well, NCB here is asleep- *pokes a sleeping NCB* so she won't be saying anything this chapter. Nor the next chapter, probably, because I upload one after the other after the other. Sooooooo...say goodbye to Ninja for now….**

* * *

Eddy almost jumped out of his skin.

"Who the hell was that?!" He shrieked.

"More like what!" I said, my tail between my legs.

"Come on, let's go see what happened," Eddy said, already jogging down the street. I followed, although slower. Eddy was able to see a motorcycle accident. The motorcycle was thrown into a wall and knocked down some garbage cans. Then he saw the person, who was in a tree hanging by his waist.

"Help me. Please get me down from here. My leg hurts something awful and my head is pounding," the guy said in a muffled voice.

"Oh shit," Eddy said, hurrying over to the guy in the tree, "Bella, get Double D! He's good with a first aid kit!"

"Hey, so am I," I said, walking off to get my _passo fratello._ Eddy picked up the guy and threw him over his shoulder as he came down the tree. Eddy sat him down on the curb and took his helmet off carefully.

"What the- Andie?!" Eddy gasped, "The hell did you do?!" Andie looked bad, a busted lip, a black eye, and a long slice on her left leg.

"I-I saw a little kid in the middle of the road, so I swirled because I didn't want to hurt her, but I ran into a ditch and my bike knocked down the rubbish cans then crashed and I was thrown through a lot of branches. One of them whacked me in the face and another cut my leg," Andie sobbed. I quickly returned with Edd, who had a first aid kit.

"Andie, you're in good hands now," Eddy said. He gave her a hug then joined me.

"Is she gonna be alright?" I asked Edd.

"I can't fix her leg with this first aid kit, but I can fix the wound on her lip," Edd said, "We need to take her to the hospital for her leg." Andie looked at Edd with wide eyes.

"I have to go to the hospital?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, c'mon, I'll drive," I sighed. Eddy helped Edd lift Andie off of the curb and onto their shoulders.

"My leg is hurting like hell," Andie said painfully.

"It is alright, you are going to be okay," Edd said nicely. They set her in the back of the car and I pulled out of the driveway. Edd sat with her and calmed her down.

"What if it has to be amputated?" Andie panicked.

"I promise you, it will not be amputated," Edd said nicely, "Probably just a cast for a few weeks or wrapped up."

"Yeah, isn't amputation only for infected stuff?" I asked.

"Infected?!" Andie shrieked, "I think dirt on the road got in it." Andie looked like she was about to explode.

"Bella, that's not helping," Eddy said.

"It's not infected!" I assured, "Jeez, my papa always joked about it, but it's not really funny..."

(FLASHBACK!)

 _I bumped my leg on the table and started to cry._

 _'Papa, my leg hurts!' I cried._

 _'Do we need to amputate?' He joked._

(FLASHBACK OVER!)

"You are very literate sometimes, Bella," Edd said, "Andie may not see the joke as funny."

"I do not like hospitals," Andie cried, "I wish my mum did not have to get a divorce. We were living good in London."

"Sorry," I grumbled, "I wish my _mamma_ never worked in the lab." Andie went silent.

"What do you mean?" Andie finally asked.

"My-my _mamma_ used to work in a lab," I began, "And due to-to a lab accident..." I closed my eyes as tears swelled, "Let's just say that's why my papa was looking for another wife."

"Your mum is not gone. In fact, I am gothic so we could conduct a seance and you could talk to her," Andie smiled. "She would talk to you through me."

"No, I can see ghosts, too," I said, "But...she didn't come back..."

"That is why people have seances. You're mom misses you and she thinks that your daddy will be happy after he knows the truth," Andie said, confused, "I am not sure what the truth is."

"We know what happened," I said, "She worked in a lab and then an accident, well..." I made a soft explosion sound as we pulled into the hospital. Andie gasped and smiled.

"Your mum says congratulations," Andie said.

"For what?" I was confused. Andie motioned to her stomach. Then she grabbed onto Edd because she lost her balance. She stared into his eyes and blushed.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Andie blushed, covering her face with her hair.

"You do not need to be sorry. I am perfectly fine with helping you," Edd smiled. Andie looked away from Edd's face, her face was red and she smiled. We walked inside and up to the counter. Andie limped and stayed close to Edd. She had her arm around his neck as we stood at the counter.

"Hey Double D, you okay with Andie?" Eddy asked. Edd nodded.

"I hate hospitals. They frighten me more than anything," Andie said, looking nervous.

"I'll be here again," I sighed under my breath.

"Can I help you kids?" The nurse asked me.

"Um, yeah," I said, "She hurt her leg badly." I added under my breath, "Also, can I see Dr. Sikle? It's important."

* * *

 **Me: Ok, let's get two things straight. One, my doctor's name is pronounced 'SYE-kle' like with a long 'I' Second, Ninja, Bella's mom is NOT coming back as a ghost! GOT IT?!**

 **NCB: Fine.**


	9. Dr Sikle

**Me: Sooooo...Andie likes Double D?**

 **NCB: Well, I'm not going to spill any spoilers, but I got to admit that he is so fucking cute, so maybe. ;)**

 **Me: He MUST be cute if YOU like him. *wink wink***

 **NCB: Yeah. :)**

 **Me: Well, I understand. He's got more fan girls than Eddy. But I will always be Eddy's girl. *giggle***

 **NCB: Yeah, whatever.**

 **Me: NOT WHATEVER!**

 **NCB: Onto the story!**

* * *

"He is with a patient right now, but I can take your friend to the x-ray room," the nurse said. Andie went blank.

"Ok," I said, "Thanks." Andie really looked like she was about to run for the door.

"I will see you soon," Andie said as the nurse wheeled her away.

"Poor Andie," Eddy said.

"She'll be alright," I assured. I was waiting for Dr. Sikle to be ready.

* * *

(HALF AN HOUR LATER)

"It doesn't take this long for a X-Ray," Eddy said. "Where's Andie?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Dr. Sikle will see you now," The nurse said to me. I stood up and entered the room.

"Hey Bella the first," Dr. Sikle joked. "What brings you to my office?"

"Um, well," I was kinda nervous, "I-I'm pregnant."

"Oh congratulations!" Dr. Sikle smiled.

"Yeah," I looked down, "On accidentally. I'm kinda nervous."

"We all were. Don't you worry, you have great friends and a helpful boyfriend," Dr. Sikle said, "You'll be fine."

"I know," I said, "I'm still nervous on how my papa will take it. He never really liked Eddy in the first place."

"Maybe it's because they don't give each other a chance," Dr. Sickle said, "Give Eddy an idea like watching football or something like that with your dad."

"Yeah, maybe," I said, "Ok, _grazie_ , Dr. Sikle."

" _Prego_ ," Dr. Sikle said.

"Should I come back in a month or so?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr. Sikle said.

"Ok," I said. I left and sat back down next to Eddy. He glanced nervously at me.

"No Andie yet," Eddy said.

"Ok," I sighed. The nurse finally came out, but not with Andie.

"Your friend had to get surgery for the slash on her leg," The nurse said, "It was too big for stitches. She will be on crutches for five weeks until it heals. You can see her now."

"Ok," I stood up with the others and we entered the room.

"Remind me never to come back to the hospital," Andie said, "It has been a traumatic experience." Andie smiled at all of us.

"Well, I'll be coming back in about a month, though for...different reasons," I looked down.

"That is something that I can handle," Andie said, "But not the other way around."

"Huh?" I was a bit confused on what she said.

"I can handle when someone else is in the hospital, but not when I had a motorcycle accident," Andie explained.

"Ooh," I said.

"They told me that I can go home tomorrow morning," Andie said happily. "But sadly I'm on crutches for five freaking weeks."

"Hey, look on the bright side," I said, "At least it's not forever."

"I guess so," Andie shrugged, "Oh my goodness, I forgot that dancing with the stars is on tonight." Andie almost fell out of the bed when she reached for the remote.

"You like the show?" Eddy asked, "It's so lame."

"I've never heard of that," I said. Andie gave Eddy a death glare.

"It is not lame, it is inspiring," Andie snapped, "What if I told you that your favorite show was lame? You wouldn't like that now would you?"

"I respect all opinions," I said.

"What makes it so special?" Eddy asked. Andie jumped out of the bed and grabbed Eddy's collar.

"Look, I came from a poor family. My mum didn't have much money. She taught me and my friend how to dance. My dad got a job in London when I was seven," Andie snapped, "It is inspiring because dance is how I could deal with it. I put my emotions into dance numbers and I felt better after." Andie let go of Eddy and hopped on one leg to her bed.

"Darn," I said. I would have said 'damn' but I didn't want to swear with my baby. I dunno, can it hear yet? Andie blushed.

"I am so, so sorry," Andie said. She pulled the sheets over her head and crawled under them.

"I did not mean to raise my voice," Andie said from under the blankets.

"It's fine," I said, "I've done worse. Heck, I flipped a desk over. TWICE!" Andie came out and asked Eddy and Edd to leave for a few minutes.

"Bella, you can stay," Andie said. "I have something to ask you privately."


	10. Andie Confesses

**Me: Welp, what did you think of that last chapter, NCB?**

 **NCB: Remember when you asked if Andie liked Double D?**

 **Me: Yes.**

 **NCB: She kinda does. And it's a better love story than Twilight fo sho. :D**

 **Me: Now, NCB, there might be some readers who like Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry.**

 **NBC: Yeah. So?**

 **Me: You may have just pissed off half our audience.**

 **NBC: Sorry. I meant Twilight Breaking Dawn.**

 **Me: And there goes those readers. Ok, let's start the story before Ninja pisses off all our readers.**

* * *

"Um, ok," I said as the others left, "What?"

"Is it wrong to like a guy if you move and your boyfriend is at another place?" Andie asked, blushing.

"Well," I looked down, "I don't think so. If either me or Eddy moved away, I'd never love another guy." Andie looked up at me with cute chocolate brown eyes.

"I think I might like Double D," Andie blushed.

"My passo fratello?" I asked, surprised. Andie hid under the blankets again.

"Its so weird how you stare into someone's eyes and BOOM you like them and you feel like time stops," Andie said, "That never happened to me and my boyfriend. It's like me and Edd have some sort of special connection or something."

"That's actually how I felt when I met Eddy," I blushed, smiling.

"I can't wait to go to school with you on Monday," Andie said coming back out, "But I won't have my motorcycle for a month. My mom said that it's completely totaled. She took it to the mechanics to get fixed."

"I don't like motorcycles," I said, "They hurt my ears. Way too loud."

"I'm sorry about that," Andie frowned, "It's my fault for wanting a loud one." Andie turned and sighed, "I miss Lacey," Andie frowned, "You would love her. She is amazing."

"Who's Lacey?" I asked.

"My best mate from London," Andie smiled.

"Oh, you're from London?" I asked, "Cool. I'm from Venice, Italy. Can't tell you how long it took to get used to things here. Took me till I was fourteen to get the fact that I don't end school when I'm fourteen. That's how it was in Italy."

"Wow incredible. Where I'm from they have a palace and the royal family lives there," Andie said, "I got to go there one time when I was little."

"Cool," I said. I looked at the clock, "I should be heading home."

"Okay, ta-ta for now, Bella," Andie smiled.

"Arividartti," I said, walking out. We drove home and went inside. Eddy got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"I feel bad for Andie," Eddy said, "She said that she loved to dance, but now she can't for five weeks."

"Yeah," I said.

"She seems like a nice person," Eddy said, "Except for when she grabbed my collar."

"Everyone has their moments," I said. Eddy poked my shoulder.

"Even Double D?" He teased.

"Yes," I said, "When you had that zit and everybody was making fun of you, he snapped." Eddy glared at me.

"Never speak of it," He snapped.

"Ok, jeez," I grumbled, "Still, I don't know why you hid from us." Eddy looked away and kept walking.

"It's not fun to be picked on," He whispered.

"I mean from me, Ed, and Doppio D," I clairified, "We were trying to help you. Sides, you think I cared? I have fricken cat ears on my head! Kids in Italy made fun of me, too."

"I didn't say that you weren't made fun of, I just said it wasn't good," Eddy said. "But forget about that, what did you and Andie talk about?"

"Um, nothing," I said, "Just had a question."

"I wonder if she's going to the the party that Kev dope invited her to," Eddy said.

"What party?" I asked.

"I looked at her phone," Eddy said, "Plus he texted me saying not to get any ideas about 'the new hottie.'"

"I'm surprised HE'S getting an idea," I said, "Didn't he and Nazz start dating, like, a year ago?"

"I don't understand him and I don't really care," Eddy said, "Oh goody, your dad's home."

"Oh, yeah," I said, a little nervous again, "Goody."


	11. Breaking News to Dad

**Me: So, what about the last one?**

 **NCB: Hmm. Ah, well, I think it was cute and funny at the same time. Y'know, like a bonding moment between two new friends. :)**

 **Me: Yeah.**

* * *

We opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Mr. Valstro," Eddy said. _Papa_ looked up from his laptop.

"Oh, hello," He said, not looking happy to see Eddy.

"Bella has something to tell you, sir," Eddy said, pushing me toward _papa._ I glared at Eddy and took his hand. I looked at papa and took a deep breath.

"I-I...I'm...pregnant," I barely said the last word.

"You're what?!" _Papa_ growled.

"Pregnant," I whispered quietly, not looking at him.

"Let me explain," Eddy said, "We went to a party, got drunk, and had one stupid dare."

"Eddy!" I said.

"You were drinking?!" _Papa_ yelled. Eddy backed up by the wall.

"Who was drinking?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, you just said it!" I hissed.

"Said what?" Eddy asked. I glared at Eddy. Eddy blushed and stepped outside. He broke into a run and went to Ed's house.

"See you Monday!" He yelled to my house. I looked after Eddy, feeling kinda betrayed.

"See? He's not good for you," _Papa_ walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. He sighed and hugged me, and I hugged him back, breaking into tears.

"Bella, tell Father about that new girl that we met today," Edd said, trying to change the subject.

"Not right now, Eddward," _Papa_ said, rubbing my back, "Come on, let's get you to bed." Edd's phone buzzed and he went to check it out.

"Now, who would text me at this time of the night?" Edd mumbled, picking up the phone. It was a text from an unknown number saying 'I'm going to a party tomorrow night. Would you like to join me?' Edd looked at the message, confused, "Who texted me?" I shrugged as I walked upstairs to bed. Felice followed behind me.

Edd texted the mystery person and asked who is this. Five minutes later he got the text. 'My name is Andie, the girl who was in the motorcycle accident earlier.' Edd smiled a little bit, knowing that she was okay. Edd texted back 'I would love to join you at this party. Just meet me in the morning by your house.'

I yawned as I changed into my My Little Pony pajamas. I crawled into bed and cuddled Felice close to me.

* * *

Someone threw a pebble at my window.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty," Eddy teased, hoping that I would come to the window. I opened my eyes and grumpily walked to the window.

"What?" I said angrily.

"I'm so sorry for ditching you," Eddy said, "I just panicked. Can you please forgive me?"

"It takes a while to earn back a Gemini's trust," I glared, turning to go back to bed.

"I love you so much," Eddy said, blushing.

"And I you, but," I sighed, "What you did...it can't be forgiven right now." I closed the window and went back to bed.

* * *

 **Me: Sorry about the short chapter, everyone.**


	12. Preparing

**Me: Wow, Bella is pissed.**

 **NCB: Yeah. And you thought Andie was pissed off by Eddy before. XD**

 **Me: Not as pissed off as your OC Jessica.  
** **NCB: Yeah. She was mentally insane or something. XD**

 **Me: You say that like it's a bad thing.**

 **NCB: It is.**

 **Me: HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME!**

 **NCB: You're welcome. ;p**

* * *

Edd was checking the time on the clock every five seconds and smiled.

"Good morning Bella. I hope that you slept well," He said looking up from the book he was reading.

"Sure," I sighed, making myself some cinnamon toast. It was almost eleven, so I was getting ready for the new MLP episode. Edd looked over at the clock and jumped off of the couch.

"Well I have somewhere to be. I will be back home before curfew," Edd said as he walked out the door.

"Um, alright," I said. I made the cinnamon toast and sat down in front of the TV, turning to the channel MLP played on. In about ten minutes was the new episode, "Like I care." Eddy was sitting on the front steps of Ed's house. He saw Edd walk toward Andie's house and stand by her mailbox.

"Hey Double D!" Eddy shouted. Edd turned around and waved.

"Good morning Eddy!" He yelled back. The episode was starting and I smiled as I saw the colorful familiar ponies. And Spike the dragon, of course. Ed burst out of his house, knocking Eddy to the ground. Slightly panicked, he ran over to my house and burst inside. Ed ran inside and surprised me.

"Sorry...I'm...late!" He gasped, plopping down on the couch, "What'd I miss?"

"Not much," I said. Ed knocked Eddy off the step and he stood up. He saw a car pull into Andie's driveway and she stumbled out with her crutches. Eddy laughed as Edd caught her and almost fell over. Andie must've been a little heavier.

"Hey Andie!" Eddy yelled, waving.

"Hello Eddy!" Andie yelled in her accent.

"Ooh, goodie!" Ed clapped.

"Yeah, from the teasers, I'm thinking this'll be a really good episode," I said. Edd and Andie headed back to our house. Edd opened the door for her.

"Hello Bella. Greetings Ed," Edd said, holding on to Andie's arm.

"Hello mates. What's up?" Andie smiled.

"My little pony, my little pony, aaaaahhh," Me and Ed were singing along with the theme song.

"Oh are you watching My Little Pony?" Andie asked. "I love that show."

"I am a complete Pegasister," I said.

"And I'm a brony!" Ed smiled.

"I'm a Pegasister, too," Andie smiled. "I'm the Element of Laughter."

"I'm apparently the Element of Generosity," I said, "But I like Pinkie the most."

"Me too!" Ed said, "And I'm the Element of Laughter!" Andie hobbled over and sat by Ed.

"I don't know what's more funny, the fact that I was stuck in a tree and Eddy had to come up to help me down, or the fact that I laughed so hard last night that tea came out of my nose," Andie told Ed.

"Ew, I don't like tea," I said, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Almost everyone drinks tea in the UK," Andie said. "But I guess it's not as popular in the U.S."

"I like milk," I said, taking a big sip of my cup of milk. Andie looked at her watch.

"Oh my, it's almost noon the party starts at one o'clock. I'm not even ready," Andie said. "Sorry to ditch you pony friends, but I need to go home to put my dress on." Andie scrambled to her feet and walked outside and into her house.

"Arividartti," I waved. Andie came back 10 minutes later in a beautiful short black dress with pink lace.

"So how do I look?" Andie asked. She also had cute tall black boots that came up to her knees.

"Cute," I said, glancing for a minute and looking back at the episode.

"You look stunning Andie," Edd said.

"Oh, thank you," Andie blushed.

"I'll be right back in a nice outfit," Edd said.

"You don't have to change into a monkey suit," Andie said, "It's just a casual theme."

* * *

 **Me: I never understood why they call it a monkey suit. Monkey's aren't proper! They SHOULD call it a penguin suit.**


	13. Party

**Me: Welp, onto the next chapter! Also, I have just been informed by my daddy that some people DO call it a penguin suit.**

* * *

"No no NO!" Me and Ed yelled. Spike was coming greedy again and using his relationship with Twilight to get whatever he wanted.

"Spike, you're better than that!" I said.

"Shame on you," Andie said, "You know better than that."

"He's had this same exact lesson before!" I groaned.

"You'd think that he'd learn his lesson," Andie scoffed.

"Si!" I agreed.

"Edd, we have to go now or we'll be late for Kevin's party," Andie said.

"Bye," I said.

"Let's go, Edd," Andie said as she went out the door.

"I am on my way Andie," Edd smiled. They walked down the street to Kevin's house and Edd stopped.

* * *

(No one's POV)

"Edd, is something wrong?" Andie asked. Edd shook his head and started walking with Andie again. When they knocked on the door, Kevin answered and frowned, then looking slightly irritated.

"I don't remember inviting YOU, Double Dweeb," Kevin said.

"But you invited me, and I thought that I could bring a guest," Andie frowned.

"Ugh, fine," Kevin groaned, letting the two in. Nazz walked over, smiling.

"Hey, dude!" She smiled at Edd, "Who's the new girl?"

"This is Andie. She just moved here yesterday," Edd smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," Andie said happily.

"Cool!" Nazz beamed, "Welcome to the cul-de-sac!" Then she spotted Andie's leg, "OMG what happened to your leg?" Nazz asked, concerned.

"I was in a motorcycle accident and got bucked into a tree," Andie Explained, "My bike was completely totaled and I got a big and long slash on my leg from a branch. But the good thing is that I didn't run over a little kid."

"Are you gonna be alright?" Nazz asked.

"Yes, I'm only on crutches for five weeks," Andie assured Nazz.

"Oh, ok," Nazz sighed, "Well, come join the party!"

"Okay, why not?" Andie shrugged, "See you later Edd. I'm going to party as best as I can." Andie crutched away leaving Edd by himself. He saw Kevin.

"Oh dear," Edd thought. Kevin glared at him before walking off with Nazz. Edd didn't have a good feeling about being alone. He walked around trying to find Andie.

"Andie, where are you?" Edd muttered. Just then, Sarah appeared.

"Hi, Double D!" Sarah smiled, "What are you doing here alone?"

"Oh hello Sarah," Edd said, "I am here with a friend and I can not find her."

"Oh," Sarah's face fell, "'Her'?"

"Yes," Edd said. He saw Kevin coming his way.

"Like a...girlfriend?" Sarah was starting to look jealous.


	14. Kankers: NOT Invited

**Me: Ok, let's get right onto the next chapter, because Ninja is not answering her phone.**

* * *

Kevin stopped and listened to the conversation.

"Not really, but she is a girl and she is my friend," Edd blushed.

"Oh," Sarah looked relieved, "Ok then."

"Ooh, Double Dweeb's got himself a little girlfriend," Kevin mocked.

"Kevin, she is just a friend of mine," Edd gulped.

"Sssure she is," Kevin smirked. Edd saw Andie a few feet away getting some punch. Edd saw Kevin follow his eyes. Edd started to run over to Andie but Kevin caught him by his arm.

"Where ya going, Dweeb?" Kevin smirked. Before Edd could answer, the front door banged open and four shapes formed. The Kankers. The music stopped as the sisters and brother entered. Brandon walked straight over to Edd and Kevin.

"Hey!" Brandon snapped, "The nerd is MINE, and mine ALONE, to beat!" Andie stood behind Brandon and hit him in the head with her crutch.

"Pick on someone your own size, why don't you?" Andie growled, "To be more clear, pick on me."

Brandon cried out and rubbed his head, turning around and glaring at Andie.

"Bitch, you wanna go?!" Brandon yelled, "Cuz I can fight!" The Kanker sisters walked over.

"Anyone who messes with our brother, messes with us!" Lee said, punching her palm. Andie growled and reached for a baseball bat.

"Batter up!" Andie said as she bashed Lee in the shin. She moved on to Brandon, Marie, and May, "Strike one, strike two, strike three you're out!"

"Bitch, no one can take us on!" Lee yelled. She and her siblings jumped on Andie, beating her to a pulp in a big grey fight dust cloud. Andie dropped to the floor coughing up blood.

"Kevin, please let me go. Andie is hurt," Edd said, struggling to get free. Kevin let Edd's arm go, causing him to fly forward.

"Andie!" Edd gasped, stumbling toward her. She just kept coughing up blood and crying on the floor.

"I didn't- I don't- I have never," Andie said between blood.

"Serves you right," May said as she and her sisters left. Brandon looked back and gave Edd a quick painful kick before hurrying after his sisters.

"Gaahh," Edd winced, clutching his side. Andie stopped coughing up blood and crawled toward Edd.

"I got your back," she said, putting her bloody hand on his shoulder.

"Nerd," Brandon mumbled before leaving. Andie helped Edd to his feet, grabbed her crutches, and they left. They arrived at Bella's house and walked inside. Andie was covered in blood and Edd held on to her shoulder.

"H-Hello Bella and Ed," Edd stammered.

* * *

 **Me: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer.**


	15. Truths

**Me: Ok, when we start off this chapter, it's now from Bella's POV again.**

* * *

" _Ciao_ gu-" I stopped mid-sentence, "SWEET CELESTIA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"The Kankers," Edd said. He went to the kitchen and got a wet towel. He came back and started to clean the blood from Andie's hands, dress, and lip. Andie was speechless and blushing uncontrollably while Edd cleaned up her lip. I growled.

" _Dio_ , I hate them," I said.

"They are horrible people," Andie said in a horse voice, "They beat me up badly."

"You can say that again," I groaned, "Brandon is the worst. He won't leave me alone, he always fights with Eddy, and he picks on Doppio D just because he's smart!" Andie started to cry.

"That's not right," Andie scoffed, "I'm fine, I'll just see you at school tomorrow mates."

"But tomorrow's Sunday," I frowned. Andie raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"It is?" Andie asked, "I completely forgot what day it was." Edd smiled.

"It's alright, I do too sometimes," I said.

"I'll just go home to change and I'll be back," Andie said. She left and came back wearing a black half shirt, black high waisted shorts, and black flip-flops. She was crying and wearing black sunglasses.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"It's not important," Andie sobbed loudly, "Nothing happened."

"If nothing happened, then you must regually break out in waves," I said, "What happened?" Andie whipped off her sunglasses to reveal a black and blue eye.

"Oh my goodness, Andie what happened to you?" Edd gasped.

"Was it the Kankers?" I asked. Andie shook her head.

"It was another blue headed girl," Andie sobbed.

"What were her clothes?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I don't remember. It all happened so fast," Andie sobbed, "Can I not be beautiful without people thinking it's okay to harm me?"

"I was never hurt phisically, but emotionally," I said, "Well, if it's a girl with blue hair, it's probably Marie Kanker."

"I know what to do. Please don't be mad at me later," Andie said. She walked out of the house and down the street toward Kevin's house. Andie knocked on the door and waited.

(No one's POV)

Kevin opened the door to see Andie.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" He asked, leaning against the door frame, "I thought you went home."

"No, just visiting Edd and his sister," Andie smiled, "I thought that I'd come back over to say hey."

"Ed and Sarah?" Kevin looked confused, "Sarah's already here."

"No, the guy that I was here with earlier," Andie giggled, "Wearing a beanie."

"Oh, you mean Double D," Kevin said, "Yeah, he never takes that thing off."

"He doesn't?" Andie asked.

"No," Kevin shook his head, "It's really weird. There's so many theories about what's under it." Andie giggled.

"So I hear that you like me," Andie blushed, "Is that true?"

"What? Naw," Kevin blushed, "I mean, you're cool, but like a friend. Sides, I already got me a girl."

"That'd be cool, I think you're kinda awesome," Andie smiled, "We could ride together sometime."

"Uh, sure," Kevin said, "I guess. Hey, I gotta go. I was working on something. Later."

"Okay, see you around school," Andie said. She left Kevin's house and went home.


	16. Apology

**Me: Bella's POV again.**

* * *

Monday came and everyone in the cul-de-sac climbed aboard the bus to school, eager for the end of the year. The last day was Thursday, the fourth of June. Andie saw Kevin and waved.

"Hey," Andie greeted.

"Hey," Kevin waved back. He was sitting down, his arm around Nazz, "This is my girl, Nazz."

"Oh, hey," Andie smiled, "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, nice to see you're a little better," Nazz beamed.

"Yeah, I'm good," Andie said. "But I am a little bit sore."

"Aw, sorry about that," Nazz frowned, "But look on the bright side: summer is almost here!"

"Yeah, and I'll be on crutches until the slice heals," Andie sulked, "This sucks."

"Well, I could come over and we could hang out," Nazz suggested, "Hey, yeah! I'm gonna throw a sleepover party on Thursday to celebrate summer vaca. Wanna come?" Andie's face lit up.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," She smiled.

"Radical!" Nazz beamed then turned around, "Bella! I'm throwing a sleepover party on Thursday! Wanna come?"

I looked up from my phone.

"Sure!" I smiled.

"Yay!" Andie cheered. I saw Nazz turn to Sarah.

"You wanna come?" She asked.

"Yeah, sleepovers are fun!" Sarah smiled.

"Don't invite those mean girls," Andie said, "They were mean and one punched me." Andie took off her sunglasses and showed Nazz, Sarah, and Kevin.

"The Kankers?" Nazz asked, "I would NEVER! Nobody ever invites them to anything, because they're just big bullies." Andie leaned over to Nazz.

"Do they have a choir class?" She asked in a quiet whisper.

"Oh, yeah!" Nazz smiled, "Bella's the best in class!"

"Oh, cool," Andie said, "I was the best in the class at my old school."

"Yeah, well that'll be Double D now," Nazz said, "He's the best at everything."

"I'm kinda nervous about going to Peach Creek High," Andie said, her voice trembling, "I just moved here Saturday and I want to go home already."

"It's alright, I'll show you around," Nazz smiled.

"So will I," I said.

"Me too!" Sarah added.

"I would like that very much," Andie smiled.

"Yeah, how do you think I felt when I moved here at twelve and didn't know anything about this place?" I asked, "Sure, I moved here in the summer, but you get my point." Eddy saw me and walked over to sit down.

"Hey babe," He greeted.

"I'm still mad at you," I turned away and looked out the window, my arms crossed.

"You can sit with me Eddy," Andie smiled. Eddy hesitated then sat down.

"Thanks," He said. I glared over at them, not really letting them see. I know this girl liked Edd, but I still didn't trust her.

"Okay, what happened?" Andie asked, "I invented that look." Eddy glanced nervously at Andie.

"I think Bella is mad at me because I ran away," He said, "There is something that I need to explain to her. My curfew is ten o'clock and it was ten fifteen." Andie raised an eyebrow at Eddy.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" She face palmed.

"Because she doesn't want to hear it," Eddy sighed. I did hear it, however, and looked at Eddy.

"You couldn't have said that before you ran off," I sighed.

"Ya don't say?!" Andie agreed. Eddy looked at her and playfully punched her arm.

"Because you're dad scares the living shit out of me," Eddy said.

"So you don't just run off like that!" I said, "I thought you had ditched me! Do you know how much I cried that night?!"

"THE HUMANITY!" Andie said dramatically. Eddy cracked up laughing.

"I'm so, so, so sorry," Eddy choked out. Andie was laughing so hard that she turned red.

"Are you always this hilarious, Andie?" Eddy asked. She laughed harder. The bus suddenly hit a bump and she fell onto Eddy's lap. She stopped laughing and blushed bright bright red.

"It's not funny!" I cried, "I had to put my pillow in the dryer, for fuck's sake!"


	17. Suspisions

"No, I'm not laughing at that. Andie just said something funny," Eddy said, helping Andie up. She must've been about to say something because when Eddy lifted her up, he 'accidentally' kissed her. Andie blushed and stared at Eddy. I glared at Eddy, my eyes cat yellow and filled with rage. I was holding back the urge to punch that bastard in the face.

"Eddy, you don't go kissing people when you already have a freaking girlfriend!" Andie shouted, slapping Eddy in the face, "Sit somewhere else." Andie kicked Eddy off the seat and he fell into another seat.

"Damn bitch," Eddy said. Andie welled up with tears. She must've been sensitive. I looked back out the window, still angry. Eddy had landed next to Kevin and Nazz.

"Hey, get your own seat!" Kevin kicked Eddy off.

"I think there's one in the back of the bus," Andie snapped, "Next to that weird kid." looked back and saw Jonny waving, holding Plank in his other hand.

"How'd you know Jonny was the extra weird kid of the cul-de-sac?" I asked, "I say extra weird because everybody's in their own way. There are actually three extra weird kids: Jonny, Ed, and me."

"He's got a piece of wood and he's talking to it," Andie pointed out, "Eddy I know you mean well, but I'm upset right now."

"I have maybe one hundred stuffed animals and I talk to all of them," I said, "I can out-weird anyone, and I take pride in my title. Ain't letting no damn son of a bitch that talks to a board go and steal my title, no I'm not."

"Oh, so Eddy can sit with you?" Andie asked, "I'm totally kidding. I'm joking."

"I'm even more pissed than before," I growled.

"Oh God, saved by the bell," Andie said, looking up the aisle, "Oh, time to get off the bus. See you later mates."

"Arividartti," I waved as we stepped off the bus. We walked to our lockers and I took the stuffed animal cat I had in my backpack out for a minute.

"Well, this is it, Mittens," I whispered, "Last week of school! Here to it being awesome!" I listened to the cat, "What do you mean 'What if it's not awesome?' Of course it will be!" Edd walked over.

"Greetings, Bella," he said happily. I jumped slightly and turned around, Mittens in my hand.

"Oh, _ciao, Doppio_ D," I said.

"Where is Andie?" Edd asked, "I have not seen her since she was on the bus." Andie crutched over to me and Edd looking sheepish.

"H-hey mates," she said nervously, "I'm going to run to the market at lunchtime, do you need anything?"

"Um, we're not allowed to leave, even at lunch," I said.

"It's important and I guess I'll be right back," Andie said, looking pale.

"Well, you'll have to ask the principal," I said.

"Sorry, can't hear you. You're breaking up," Andie said, crutching away. I rolled my eyes.

"We're not on the phone!" I called. Edd cocked an eyebrow at Andie.

"Why is she going to the store?" He asked me.

"How should I know?" I asked, kissing Mittens goodbye and setting her on the top shelf.

* * *

Eddy avoided me all of first period. Andie came into class toward the end. She looked pale and sheepish.

"Miss O'Rilley, you're late," The teacher snapped, "VERY late." Andie jumped a little bit.

"Oh, my apologies, it will never happen again," she said nervously.

"It better not," The teacher said, "Just because it's the last week of school does NOT mean you can slack off."

"I'm sorry, sir. I will never slack off again," Andie frowned. She looked nervous about something. Her hands were shaking, her face was pale, and she kept biting her lip.

"Please sit down," The teacher said, pointing to a desk. Andie sat down nervously and looked at the clock.

"Just thirty minutes left," Andie said. The teacher continued his lesson. Andie had something hidden in her bag. I didn't know what it was, but Eddy wanted to know.

"Andie what's the thing in your bag?" Eddy asked. She jumped and looked at his.

"Eddy, it's not your business," she said nervously.

"Pay attention back there!" The teacher barked at Eddy and Andie.

"Now I'm in more trouble. Thanks a lot, Eddy," Andie snapped. I glanced over at the two, glaring. Andie whipped her hair in Eddy's face and continued working.

"Dirty nappie," Andie mumbled.

* * *

After morning classes we walked to the cafeteria. I bought lunch and sat down with Ed, Edd and, unfortuantly, Eddy.

I was still mad.


	18. Secret News

Andie crutched over and sat down by Ed.

"There is something that I need to announce," Andie said nervously.

"Ok!" Ed smiled.

"Go on ahead," I said, eating my lunch. Andie took out a little white stick and handed it to me.

"Here," she said nervously. I looked at the stick. Andie hid under her hat.

"What does it say, Bella?" Eddy asked. I ignored Eddy.

"Well, congrats!" I smiled, then grumbled under my breath, "That makes two of us."

"What does it say?" Eddy asked again. Andie was acting weird so he demanded answers. I ignored Eddy yet again.

"Well, I'll help," I said, handing the stick back to Andie, "I mean, I'm not too sure what to do, so we'll have to help each other."

"I threw up this morning before first period so that's why I went to the market," Andie said, coming out of her hat.

"What is happening?" Eddy asked. Andie glared at his and cracked her knuckles.

"It's none of your fucking beeswax," Andie snapped. I snickered.

"I'm going to get some food," Andie scoffed.

"Ice cream sandwich!" I said, taking a big bite of my ice cream sandwich. Eddy saw the Kankers and grabbed Andie's arm.

"Wait, stop," He said. I saw Brandon walk over and I groaned.

"Hey, babe," Brandon grinned, sitting down next to me.

"Fuck off," I hissed. Andie's eyes locked on Brandon.

"Go away, you little nappie," Andie growled.

"Shut up, bitch," Brandon growled. Andie struggled to get free of Eddy's grasp.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She smirked.

"Me?" Brandon asked, "Yeah, this babe."

"HELL NO!" I yelled, elbowing Brandon in the face.

Andie elbowed Eddy in the gut, making him release her. She walked over to Brandon and smiled.

"I'll give you my number. We could hangout sometime," Andie smirked, handing him a piece of paper.

"Yeah, no," Brandon held his nose, "Bella's the only one for me."

"I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed, stomping out of the lunch room.

Brandon smirked.

"She wants me," He said. Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Take her out on a date. Eddy wouldn't mind," she smirked.

"Oh yes he would," Eddy said.

"Like I care what you think," Brandon turned to glare at Eddy, "You're not good enough for her."

"G-gentlemen, please," Edd said, "Let's not fight."

"Shut up, nerd!" Brandon yelled. Andie slapped Brandon and Eddy.

"Shut up! Both of you!" She snapped, "If you want Bella, or anyone else, you have to be nice." Andie shook her head and went over by Nazz and Sarah. Brandon held the spot on his cheek where Andie slapped him.

"Bitch," Brandon grumbled. His sisters suddenly pounced on Andie.

"NO ONE ATTACKS OUR BROTHER!" Marie yelled. Lee punched Andie.

"Whoa, chill," Andie said, "I was just about to ask if we could be friends and go to a movie."

"You slapped Brandon!" May said in her usual lisp. Andie stared at May like she was crazy, which she is.

"I apologize for slapping your brother," Andie said, "Now are we going to a movie or not?"

"You...actually want to do something with us?" Lee asked, surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" Andie asked.

"We scare everybody," Marie said, "It's actually kinda cool." Andie stared at Marie.

"I used to scare people at my old school. They thought that I would curse them," she sighed, "Can I get up now, please?"

"Promise not to attack our brother?" May asked.

"I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," Andie said, "Let's go see Insidious Chapter 3."

"I LOVE THAT MOVIE!" Ed ran over, "CAN I COME?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!" Andie stared at him wide eyed.

"Ed, that's a scary movie," She said, "People get possessed and it might give you nightmares."

"I know!" Ed smiled, "I love that movie!"

"Big Ed loves monster movies!" May smiled.

"Are you sure?" Andie asked. "The third one is supposed to be scarier."

"Oh, PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE?!" Ed begged.

"Okay, I guess," Andie shrugged, "Let's go." Edd walked over to Andie.

"Andie, you are not ditching class right?" He asked.

"YAY!" Ed cheered loudly, "THANK YOU!"


	19. Break Up

Eddy stumbled over to Andie.

"YOU BACK STABBING TRAITOR!" He snapped. That earned him another slap, "Stop slapping me, damn it." I snickered from my seat. Andie turned and whipped her hair in Eddy's face as she, Ed, and the Kankers left the lunch room.

"Can you believe that skinny twig?" Eddy asked.

"I saw you deserved it," I said quietly as I shoved the rest of my ice cream in my mouth. Eddy walked over to the snack bar and bought a cupcake. Then he walked over to me and shoved it in my face.

"And you deserve that," He snapped. My eyes turned yellow and I wiped some of the frosting off my face and threw it at Eddy.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed, "WE! ARE! OVER!" I stomped out of the lunchroom. As soon as I stepped in the bathroom and washing the cupcake off, I broke down in tears.

* * *

Andie forgot her bag and walked toward the lunch room. She was stopped by 'someone' crying in the bathroom. Andie crutched in and saw me.

"Bella, what happened?" She gasped. I looked up from the sink and looked at Andie.

"Oh, i-it's nothing," I sniffed, wiping my tears. Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me who did this to you," Andie said sadly. I sighed.

"I did," I said under my breath in a whisper. Andie put her hand on my shoulder.

"Who did this to you?" She asked again.

"I did," I said a little louder, "I...broke up with Eddy." I started crying again. Andie raised an eyebrow.

"You cupcaked yourself?" Andie asked, "Okay, I'm not stupid. Who really did this to you mate?" Andie looked concerned.

"I just said!" I snapped through my tears, "I broke up with Eddy!" I cried harder. Andie sat her crutches against the wall and hopped over to me.

"I'm here for you mate," Andie said, hugging me, "We've all been there."

"I don't know what to do now," I sobbed, "I can't do it by myself!"

(No-one's POV)

Eddy wiped the frosting off of his face and sighed.

 _What have I done?_ Eddy thought, _Why did I do that?_

"I need to go to the guidance counselor," Eddy said aloud.

(Bella's POV)

Andie heard someone coming past the bathroom crying softly.

"I'll just tell Ed and the Kankers that I'll meet them later," Andie said, reaching for her phone.

"No, i-it's fine," I sniffed, "Just go."

"No, I'm staying with you mate," Andie said, shaking her head.

"Ok," I said. Andie smiled and handed me a tissue.

"Would you like another ice cream sandwich mate?" She asked.

"Um, w-we're not allowed to buy from the lunch line after l-lunch," I sniffed.

"I brought a box to school. It's in my locker," Andie smiled.

"Wouldn't they melt?" I asked.

"I'm good with electrical wiring," Andie said, "I turned my locker into a freezer."

"But then wouldn't everything ELSE freeze?" I asked.

"I don't care," Andie said, "I usually keep my bag with me at all times. So it's full of ice cream and toppings."

"Um, ok," I shrugged, "I guess."

"I even have frozen yogurt," Andie said, "Would you like some?"

"Nah, I don't like yogurt," I said.

"I have a frozen pizza," Andie said, "I could ask Kevin to heat it up in the teachers lounge."

"Uh, I'm good," I said, "I prefer real pizza, not that crap that Americans try to sell as 'pizza'."

"Okay, do you feel better?" Andie asked, "Or do you want me to stay with you?"

"I-I'm ok," I said, "We should get to class." We walked to our next class, which the Eds were also in. Eddy waved to Andie. She walked over and slapped his.

"Why do you keep slapping me?!" Eddy snapped, "It doesn't feel good, I can tell you right now." Andie rolled her eyes and Eddy lost it.

"Fuck you!" He screamed, slapping her in the face. Andie had pain in her eyes as she stared at me with tears.


	20. Detention

I was looking down at the ground, slight tears in my eyes and running down my already-tear-stained-face. Andie whipped around and gave Eddy a death glare.

"I slapped you because you ditched on Bella when she needed you most, you did nothing when Brandon was picking at her, and you can't give her space when she's pissed off at you!" Andie shouted, grabbing Eddy's collar. The teacher walked in and she smiled

"Hello, class!" The teacher spoke with a happy tone, "Today we'll be doing some worksheets." Andie let go of Eddy's collar and sat down.

"I'll deal with you later," Andie snapped, "Oohh, I love math. It's my favourite subject." The teacher passed out some worksheets and sat down at her desk. Andie finished her worksheet in a minute. She raised her hand and turned in her paper. Andie pulled a book out of her bag and started to read. Eddy poked her.

"We're friends right?" He whispered. She grabbed his finger and bent it back.

"I'm not friends with bullies," she snapped, not looking up from the book. I quickly finished my work and turned it in. I sat down and pulled out my MLP magazine.

(No one's POV)

Eddy grabbed the book out of Andie's hand.

"Hey, why did you take my book?" Andie growled. Eddy looked back at Bella and smirked. He had an awesome idea to get her back. Eddy leaned over and kissed Andie on the lips. She stared at him, blushing uncontrollably.

"What the what?!" Andie said, shaking, "Why?"

(Bella's POV)

I flipped a page in my magazine, looking for any MLP toys I didn't have. Andie looked over at me. She got up and walked over to me.

"E-Eddy just k-kissed me," she said nervously, "He j-just kissed me and I don't know what to do." I teared up but my face was kept in my magazine.

"H-he's not m-mine, anymore," I sobbed, "W-why should I c-care?"

"I feel violated," Andie said, "I-I don't know what 'I'm not friends with bullies' means to him. I'm out of here. See you later mate. I'm going to meet up with those three girls."

The teacher looked up from her seat, "Andie, is there something the matter?"

"Can I please be excused for the rest of the day?" Andie asked in a sob.

"But whatever for?" The teacher asked, confused, "Come now, let's talk about it." The teacher led Andie into the hall.

(No one's POV)

Andie broke into tears.

"Eddy kissed me. He grabbed my book out of my hand, and he was a jerk to his girlfriend," She sobbed, "I just need to clear my head."

"Eddy?" The teacher asked and turned irritated, "This isn't the first time I've had problems with that boy." The teacher sighed, "I'll give you the rest of my class, but you must be in your next class."

"T-thank you ma'am," Andie said. She crutched away and called her boyfriend.

"Hey, how are you and Lacey?"

* * *

"Yeah, just a little drama here and there."

* * *

"Wait, really?"

* * *

"You think you can?" Andie smiled stupidly.

* * *

"When are you coming here to Peach Creek?"

* * *

"Yay! I can't wait for you to meet my newest mate. Her name is Bella and she's super nice." Andie sneezed.

* * *

"Oh, god bless America."

* * *

"HaHa, I love you too babe. See you Saturday. Okay bye." The teacher walked back inside.

"Eddy?" The teacher asked, "May I speak with you?"

"Why?" Eddy scoffed, "What'd I do this time?" They stepped outside the room.

"I heard from Andie that you had kissed her when she didn't want to," The teacher said, "She was very broke up about it."

"No, no I didn't," Eddy said, "She is lying. I would never do that to anyone."

"I don't picture Andie as a lier," The teacher said, "And I've had quite a few reports on you flirting with other girls." Eddy saw Andie at her locker eating a Popsicle and watching him with a scared smile.

"Those were when I was little," Eddy said, "I learned my lesson. She is lying." Andie must've had great hearing because she gave him another death glare.

"Andie is a lying bitch who is friends with the Kankers," Eddy announced. Andie stepped back and started to get red in the face, "She's also is a crybaby."

"McGee!" The teacher yelled. Andie blushed bright red in the hall.

"She also likes Kevin," Eddy announced. Andie crutched away from her locker and blushed tomato red.

"That's enough!" The teacher snapped. She took out a pad and paper and wrote Eddy a detention. It read 'Disrupting class and spreading rumors about other students'

"It's true. She went to his house. I saw it with my own eyes," Eddy announced, "She's a girl playa."

"Ok, office, now," The teacher said, glaring. Eddy stomped out of the room and headed toward the principal's office. He saw a glimpse of blue and followed. It was Andie heading toward the Kankers, crying. She told them something and walked away. She headed toward the library and Eddy went after her.

"Knock knock," Eddy said. Andie dove behind a bookshelf.

"Go away," Andie sobbed, "You don't know how much I hate you right now." Eddy walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You embarrassed me. Now go away," Andie said in an irritated sob. A voice sounded on the intercom.

"Will Eddy McGee please come to the office? Eddy McGee to the office." Andie hid behind another bookshelf.

"I said go away. I don't like you," she croaked, "You're a mean person who is a bully." Eddy winked at her then left.


	21. Tears

After school I didn't even bother to wait for Eddy after his detention like I usually did. I just walked home alone, deep in thought. When I got home I made a peanut butter sandwich and turned on MLP on Netflix.

(No one's POV)

Andie was waiting for Eddy. She wanted to beat some sense into him.

"He will not win that easy. I don't go down without a fight," Andie said putting on her leather jacket, biker gloves, and black combat boots. He came out 15 minutes later. Andie was ready to fight him.

"What are you doing here beautiful?" Eddy asked.

"Shut up. I told you that I'd deal with you later," Andie snapped. Eddy liked the badass biker version of Andie more than the goth version.

"What does that mean gorgeous?" Eddy asked. Andie punched him in the face.

"I think you already know."

* * *

Bella finished her sandwich and the episode and decided to go for a walk. The weather was becoming warmer.

* * *

Eddy stumbled back and hit the wall.

"Damn, Andie," He said. Andie threw him to the ground and pinned him.

"If you think that it's okay to spread rumours, you don't deserve to win this fight," Andie said. She stuck her nails into Eddy's wrists and growled, "Never make another rumor ever again, or else." Eddy gulped.

* * *

Bella didn't notice where she was going, and ended up walking into the nearby woods to the spot her and Eddy used to come to all the time. She looked around and sat down. She looked at a place across from her and replayed a memory from years ago.

 _Bella and Eddy walked up. They were about fourteen, and Bella wore a pink shirt and long jeans. Eddy wore a black shirt._

 _"See?" Bella said, "This is my special place. I come here all the time. No one else knows."_

 _"Wow, it is nice," Eddy smiled at her. They sat down against a tree and started talking._

The memory made Bella's eyes water and she buried her head in her arms, which were wrapped around her legs, and cried.

* * *

Andie looked like she was a rogue biker.

"Andie let me go," Eddy said, "Get off of me."

"Don't you ever make another rumor, especially about me. GOT IT?!" Andie snapped. She got off of Eddy and that's when Eddy noticed that she wasn't on her crutches. She was limping though.

"The next time I hear you make a rumor, you'll be sure to regret it," she said, cracking her knuckles.

Memories of Bella and Eddy here came flooding back, and they came out as tears.

Eddy turned on my heel and left. He headed toward the old hangout that Bella took him to one time. He was surprised to see her.

(Bella's POV)

I didn't hear Eddy walk up. He tripped over his feet and landed in the stream.

"Ow, ow, shit," Eddy whined. I looked up.

"Eddy?" I spoke, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Doing anything to get away from Little-Miss-Goth-Girl," He said, "She punched me and pinned me down. I guess she fights for what she believes in or something."

"W-well, y-you were s-saying pretty awful thing about her," I said, wiping my face.

"Yeah so?" Eddy said. Suddenly a branch hit him in the head.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worried. Eddy looked up and saw a black figure in a tree.

"Yeah, but I didn't even hurt her. She hurt me," He pointed out. Then he got hit in the head with a pebble, "Who keeps throwing stuff at me?!"

"But you hurt her feelings, Eddy," I said, "Remember how you felt when the kids were making fun of your zit?" Eddy heard an 'Mm hmm' and looked up at the tree again.

"Who's up there?!" He demanded.

"Eddy, who are you talking to?" I asked.

"It is I, Zelda the tree spirit," The voice said. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Right, a tree spirit," He said.

"Well, it's possible," I said, "Maybe?" Eddy picked up a pine cone and threw it at the voice.

"Ow!" The voice snapped. Then the pine cone came back at Eddy with full force.

"Damn, Andie!" He said. Silence.

"I do not know this Andie whom you speak of."

"Oh for _Dio's_ sake," I growled, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at the trees, "THIS IS OUR SPECIAL PLACE! NO ONE ELSE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT IT!"

"I am a tree spirit," Zelda said, "I can't go anywhere." Eddy sat down and thought about what he did to Andie. Her face, her pain, her embarrassment. He felt guilty.

"What have I done? You're right, Bella. I did hurt Andie. I did embarrass her. I was a bully," Eddy said, "I don't know what to do now." He buried his head into his hands.

"How about say sorry?" I said, putting my arm around Eddy's shoulder.

"I was really mean to her," Eddy said, "I don't know if she'll come to school tomorrow."

"Eddy, I-I'm sorry, too," I said, "About what I said earlier. I can't go without you. You're the only guy I've really loved…." Eddy looked up and smiled.

"Will you please come with me to Andie's house?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, "But promise me one thing." Eddy looked at me.

"What's that?" He asked. I hugged Eddy.

"Don't ever leave me," I said quietly, tears in the corners of my eyes.


	22. Apology 2

Eddy hugged me back.

"Never again," He said.

"Grazie," I whispered. Eddy got up and headed to Andie's house. We heard a distant sound of music.

"Come on," Eddy rushed.

"Wait up!" I called, "I don't like running." We were almost at the cul-de-sac and the music got louder.

"Where is the music coming from?" Eddy asked. I listened closely.

"Andie's house," I said, hearing Andie start to sing. The music was coming from her phone.

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We come a long way from where we began (oh!)_

 _I'll tell you all about when I see you again (when I see you again)_

 _Damn, who knew?_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we've been through_

 _That I'll right there talking to you_

 _I about another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that It wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up_

 _Look at things different see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days_

 _Hard work forever pays_

 _No, I see you in a better place_

 _How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride._

"Wow, she's really good," I said. Andie jumped when she heard me.

"How long have you mates been standing there?" Andie asked.

"Not long," I said.

"You rap?" Eddy asked. Andie blushed.

"That's rap?" I asked, "I just know Taylor Swift."

"My idol is Eminem," Andie blushed.

"The candy?" I asked, confused.

"No, those are mnms. I'm talking about Eminem. There's a spelling difference," Andie laughed. She backed away from Eddy, "So what's up?"

"Eddy would like to say something," I said, glancing sideways at Eddy. Andie looked nervously at Eddy.

"I-I-I don't have any more dignity. What else do you want to say about me?" She asked, backing away from Eddy again. He approached Andie and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry for saying that stuff about you," Eddy said. Andie gave him a little smile.

"I'm forgiving, I think you deserve a second chance," she said.

"Everybody deserves a second chance," I smiled. Andie hugged Eddy and smiled.

"I'm so happy that you apologised," she said. I saw that it was around sunset.

"I should get home," I said, "C'mon, we probably both should." Andie looked up and smiled.

"Bye Mates," She said, "See you tomorrow."

"Night," I yawned. Andie's phone rang.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Wednesday!"

"This is amazing. I can't wait to see you and Lacey."

"Yeah, like an itch."

"Okay, I love you mate, bye."

* * *

The next morning…

Andie knocked on my door.

"I have something exciting to tell you, mate!" She said, "Open up." I walked to the door.

"What?" I asked, sleepy. Andie nearly did a backflip.

"My boyfriend and friend are coming to Peach Creek on Wednesday!" She said happily.

"Cool," I said, "You couldn't have waited till the bus? I'm not usually 'up' till 8:00."

"Sorry, mate," Andie blushed, "I'm just so super excited to see them."

"Good for you," I said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an MLP episode to finish."

"Okay," Andie said. She then started to sing.

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel_

 _Like a room without a roof_

 _Because I'm happy_

* * *

When the bus picked up the cul-de-sac for school, me and Eddy sat together again. Andie sat by the Kankers.

"So, what did you mates do last night?" She asked, "I just sat on the curb listening to music and having a glass of wine."

"The usual," Brandon said, "Had a crappy dinner and fought over the remote."

"I wanted to watch ice-skating," May said. She had a black eye.

"And I said we were watching infomersials!" Lee snapped.

"That's so horrible," Andie frowned, "How about a girls night out?"

"Doin' what?" Marie asked.

"Pff, do whatever you want," Brandon said, "Meanwhile, I'll be doing something useful with my time, like planning how to get my babe."

"Have fun with that," Andie said sarcastically, "There's a place that has karaoke tonight. Wanna go?"

"I don't like singing," Lee said.

"I do!" May smiled.

"Yeah, but you suck at it," Marie laughed.

"It would just be for fun," Andie smiled, "Bad or good."

"Nah," Marie said, "How 'bout looking round the dump for car parts?"

"How 'bout no?" Lee said.

"We can do everything," Andie said.

"I wanna watch a monster movie," May said.

"You only like the dumb ones," Marie snapped. Andie sat quietly in her seat.

"Hey, I have that box of beer hidden in the closet," Lee said quietly, "We could crack it open."

"Great idea, Lee!" May cried happily. Andie put on her headphones and looked out of the window. The bus stopped at school and everybody got off.


	23. Lovestruck

**Me: Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time. Kinda just lost interest. But now I'm back. NCB, orm by her new name XxTheJennaVincentxX, is grounded, so she doesn't have her phone.**

* * *

Andie walked over to Nazz.

"Hey, mate, I have great news," She said.

"Yeah?" Nazz asked. Andie almost did another backflip.

"My mates from London are coming to Peach Creek tomorrow," She said happily.

"That's rad, Andie!" Nazz beamed. Andie smiled.

"We used to be in a band that sang covers of songs," She said, "It was called Fifty Shades of Pink."

"Like Fifty Shades of Gray?" Nazz asked, frowning slightly.

"No, my friend Lacey has different shades of pink hair," Andie smiled, "We named it after that."

"Oh, cool," Nazz smiled, "Bella used to have her hair dyed the color of 'Pinkie Pie's' mane and had it all curly. At least, that's what she said the color was."

"That's awesome," Andie said, "I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Me either," Nazz smiled.

"Oh shoot, I'm going to be late for first period," Andie said, "Later gater."

"After a while, crocodile," Nazz giggled. Andie walked into the classroom. She saw Eddy and waved.

"Hey mate, what's new?" She asked. Eddy shrugged.

"Eh, not much," He said, "Just chillin' at Ed's house last night." I yawned.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired," I said. Andie blushed.

"Sorry mate," She said.

"Not your fault," I said, "I was up a bit late playing Plants vs Zombies." Andie laughed.

"Greetings Andie," Edd said. Andie whipped around and blushed.

"H-hello Edd," She said.

"But I'm Ed," Ed said, confused.

"Sorry, I meant Double D," Andie blushed.

"Oh," Ed smiled, "Double D is the coolest. He can make anything, and he always makes me pudding skin!" Andie blushed red.

"O-oh, cool cheese," she said. Edd chuckled.

"Hey Andie, they're having a book club at the library. Would you like to join me?" He asked. Andie smiled and blushed brighter.

"S-sure," She said.

"Me and Doppio D are the top members," I said. Andie froze. Eddy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Andie, Andie," He said, waving his hand in front of Andie's face, "She's not responding."

"Ci-ao?" I said.

"I think someone's love struck," Eddy teased. Andie's eyes looked at him.

"Well, it's similar to what I did," I shrugged.

"Andie, are you alright?" Edd asked. I could hear Andie's heart beat faster by every word that Edd said.

"Earth to Andie," Eddy said.

* * *

 **Me: Ok, when Bella said 'Ci-ao?' that's like someone saying 'he-llo?' Ok?**


	24. Courage Turned Coward

"Is Andie broken?" Ed asked, "I'll help!" Ed squeezed Andie in one of his hugs. Andie snapped out of her trance and screamed in surprise.

"What happened?" Andie gasped.

"You made like water in a freezer and froze up," I joked.

"The last thing that I remember was Double D showing up and love hearts," Andie said, "Oh, oops." Andie blushed bright, bright, bright red.

"Aw, that's what I saw," I said, smiling, "And Taylor Swift music." Edd smiled.

"Andie, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

"I-I-I...Bella please help me out here," Andie blushed, hiding behind Bella.

"With what?" I asked.

"Obviously she doesn't know what to do," Eddy said.

"Say that you like him," I said, "That's what I did."

"Nope nope no," Andie blushed.

"Ok, well, we have to get to class," I said. Eddy grabbed Andie's arm and pulled her over by hus.

"Tell him while you can," He said. Andie took a deep breath and looked at Edd.

"I-I-I, I l-like y-you," She stuttered.

"Oh, well, I-I," Edd was cut off when the bell sounded, "Oh, dear." He ran off, "Late late late late late."

"Oh no, I'm late for cooking class. Later mates," Andie said, hurrying away. Me and the Eds headed to our class.

* * *

At lunch we sat together with Andie. Brandon walked by with two guys and elbowed Doppio D in the back, sending him face forward into his food.

"Oopsie," Brandon laughed and walked off.

"Brandon, you motherfucking twit," Andie muttered, "Double D, are you okay?" Brandon laughed louder.

"I'm alright," Doppio D sighed, using a napkin to get the food off, "It's not the worst thing he's done."

"Excuse me for a minute," I said, standing up. I walked over to Brandon and punched him in his face then walked back, brushing my hands off. Andie gasped.

"Oh yes it is. Excuse me while I take care of something," she said, putting her leather jacket and biker gloves on, "Brandon we need to have a little talk." Andie grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the lunch room.

"This can't be good," Eddy said.

"FUCK OFF, BITCH!" Brandon was heard yelling before punching Andie and walking back inside.

"BACK AT YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!" Andie yelled.

"Bitches gonna die tonight," Lee growled, walking over with her sisters and cracking her knuckles. They attacked Andie. Eddy looked over at Kevin and Nazz's table.

"You guys, Andie needs some help!" He yelled to them.

"No way am I fighting a Kanker," Kevin said, "Let alone three."

"Wimp!" Eddy shouted. Andie managed to break free and ran over behind Eddy.

"It's okay, we've got you," He said, giving her a reassuring hug. Andie looked nervously at me.

"Get me out of here," She said nervously.

"I got this," I said. Me and the Kanker sisters were secretly friends. Not even their brother knew. I walked over to them, "Hey, girls, I was wondering if you could, you know, lay off of Andie? She's pretty new, sooo..."

"Well, I guess," Lee grumbled. Andie squeezed Eddy tighter. "Wh-what is she doing? I'm scared," she said, shaking. Eddy looked down at her.

"Relax," He said, "Calm down, you're squeezing me a little bit." I walked back over.

"I talked to them, they agreed to not bother you until you've lived here for a few months," I said, "That's...all I could do." Andie looked at me and sighed.

"Thank you dear," she said, "I must go now. Bye bye." Andie walked away and left the lunch room.

"Where is she going?" Eddy asked.

"How should I know?" I asked. Andie went to her locker and grabbed her bag.

"I'm changing my outfit," she said, heading toward the bathroom, "It's got a few blood drops on it."

"Oh, ok," I said.

* * *

After school Andie came out of the school and nearly scared Eddy to death.

"Andie, what in the world are you wearing?" He asked. Andie stepped toward him.

"I changed my outfit," She said.

"Cool," I said, "C'mon, I need my after-school meal-sized snack. Man, I eat a lot lately."

"Me too," Andie said, "Um, have you seen Double D around?"

"He's probably staying behind to find extra credit," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh okay, bye," Andie said, going back inside.


	25. Proposal

Me: We start this chapter not in Bella's POV.

Edd was walking to all his classrooms, gathering up his usual extra credit, when he ran into Andie.

"Oh, hello," Edd said, "What brings you here? Extra credit?" Andie blushed.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation," She said.

"Oh, yes," Edd blushed, "Well, I'm afraid it will still have to wait a bit as I have to collect all my extra credit before the teachers leave. My apologies."

"I also have to fetch a book on algebra from the library," Andie said, "Big test tomorrow."

"Yes, I know," Edd smiled, "Should be exilerating!"

"I know," Andie said, "Mathematics is my favorite subject."

"Mine too," Edd beamed, "I adore history as well."

"Yeah I'm a sucker for anything Edgar Alan Poe," Andie blushed.

"Yes, he's nice," Edd said, "Bella loves Shel Silverstein."

"I love his poems," Andie said.

"Yes, I've read quite a few," Edd said, "Well, I should go. The teachers will be leaving soon."

"Okay, I'll be in the library if you need to talk," Andie said, "Later mate."

"Good-bye," Edd said. He finished collecting his extra credit and walked home to do it. Andie got her book and went home.

"I can't wait to see Double D and my mates tomorrow," She said while she read the book.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Me and Eddy were walking in the woods, just like we used to do all the time.

"Bella, I need to ask you something," Eddy said.

"Yeah?" I asked. Eddy pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Bella, I don't want any other girl. You are my life and I want to spend it with you," He said. He got down on one knee, "So, will you marry me?" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Oh, Eddy," I smiled, "Yes. Yes yes yes!" Eddy stood up and kissed my forehead.

"Now for Andie's happily ever after," He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Andie really likes Sockhead," Eddy said, "We should help her. We should bring out her inner beauty."

"What do you know about make-up?" I asked, "You complained when it took me half-an-hour to get ready for that school dance, and that's not even half the time it usually takes girls."

"By we, I mean you," Eddy said, "Come on, let's go." I slapped my forehead and followed. Eddy knocked on the door and Andie came out.

"Oh, what can I help you with, mates?" She asked.

"We know you like Doppio D, so we're gonna help," I explained.

"That's nice, but I don't need any-" Andie trailed off, "Come right in."

"Ok, I don't have any make-up because I, for some reason, don't like using it except for very special occasions," I said, "Soooo...you got something?" Andie shrugged.

"I got what I have on," She said.

"Oh," I said, "Well, I guess we need to call in special help." I picked up my phone, "Hey, we need you over at Andie's."

"A make-up emergency." There was a knock on the door. Shadow jumped onto me and purred.

"I'm also wanting to change my hair back to black. Can you please do it?" Andie asked.

"Um, is no one going to answer the door?" I asked, "I mean, it's not really my house." Another knock was heard. Andie went to the door and opened it. Nazz was standing there with a make-up case.

"Hey!" Nazz beamed, "I got everything I need to make you look totally rad!" Andie showed Nazz a picture of how she used to look.

"I want to look like this again," She said, "If it's not to much trouble."

"Well, I have the make-up, but not the dye," Nazz said.

"I got it!" I said, I ran home and returned with a box of black hair dye, "I WAS going to use it for Halloween so I could be Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter, but I can always buy more." Andie smiled.

"Its permanent right?" She asked, "I want my hair to stay black."

"No, it's, um, only one day," I frowned, "You think I want black hair forever? Hell no. I barely even like Bellatrix. She's evil. But we already share almost the same name, so...might as well."

"MUM, I'M USING YOUR BLACK HAIR DYE!" Andie yelled.

"Okay, Andie candy."

Andie went into a room and brought back a black hair dye kit.

"Permanent dye, right here," She said.

"If you had that, why did I just run to my house?!" I asked. Andie blushed.

"I kinda forgot that my mum had black hair dye," She said, "Now let's get this show on the road."

"Alright," Nazz smiled, "But first, some music." I took out my phone and started playing Taylor Swift.


	26. Make Over

**Me: This chapter starts the next day. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Edd walked over to me and Eddy.

"Greetings, Bella and Eddy," Edd said, "Where is Andie?"

"I'm not sure," I said, looking around, "Oh, but guess what?"

"What is it, Bella?" Edd asked.

"We're getting married!" I squealed, taking Eddy's hand.

"That is astonishing! Congratulations," Edd smiled. There was a distant roar of a motorcycle.

"As if on cue," Eddy whispered to me. Andie rode up, make-up and all.

"Hey mates, sorry I'm a little late," Andie said, "There was traffic on Greyhound Road."cShe had a black half shirt and black high waisted shorts with black converse shoes. I saw every single boy look at her.

"Andie, you look...gorgeous," Edd blushed. Andie blushed and almost fell off her bike.

"I'm okay," She said. She gave Edd an embarrassed smile, "So, I'm actually a natural black beauty. You don't hate it, do you?"

"Well, it's certainly...different," Edd said, "But it's nice." Andie smiled stupidly.

"Aww, thank you," She said, "Well, I'd love to stay and talk, but I need to get to class."

"Oh, one more thing," I beamed, "Guess what?"

"Yes?" Andie asked.

"We're getting married!" I squealed again. Andie dropped her bag and smiled.

"Oh, that is incredible mates," She said happily, "Good for you." She picked up her bag and headed for class, "Later mates." Andie took one last look at Edd and giggled, "I'll see you in mathematics, Double D." More boys stared at Andie as she walked down the hall.

"Oh, dear, we're to be late!" Edd cried, rushing down the hall with us following.

"Whoa Sockhead, chill," Eddy said.

"I would prefer to keep my on time record spotless, thank you very much," Edd said.

"Dude, look out before you run into that wall," Eddy called after Edd. Edd avoided the wall and arrived at our first class. Andie got out of her first class early due to a small fire.

"I guess I'll just go to the library," Andie said, "There's not much else to do."

* * *

(Not Bella's POV)

Edd was walking alone to the library after school, when Brandon caught him.

"Hey, nerd," Brandon teased, "Watcha doin'?"

"I-I am heading to the l-library, B-Brandon," Edd said.

"The library?" Brandon asked, "Wow, that's the nerdiest thing, like, ever!" The other two laughed.

"Y-yeah, that, and-and, um, your endless search for, um, extra credit!" One guy laughed.

* * *

Andie was at home waiting for her friends to come over. Her phone rang and she answered.

"Lacey what's up?"

"What do you mean, you're not coming to the U.S.?"

"Oh, that's okay. We can still Skype."

"Okay, luv ya. Bye."

Andie started to cry.

* * *

"Um, y-yes, w-well," Edd said to sweat a little.

"Hey, you want extra credit?" Brandon smiled then shoved his homework into Edd's chest, knocking the wind out of him, "There's your extra credit." The three walked off, laughing.

* * *

Andie went to bed after she cried.

* * *

Brandon walked home by himself.

Edd liked helping others with their homework, but he needed a little bit of help.

 _Andie is smart. I'll just ask her for some help so we can get done quicker_ , He thought. He walked up to her door and knocked. Andie came out wearing a pink half shirt and black booty shorts.

* * *

Bella was sitting in the woods, in her special spot, reading a book. Felice was laying near her feet.

* * *

Andie blushed and ducked inside. She came back out wearing a sweatshirt and jeans.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked, "Is there anything you need?"

* * *

Bella looked around and sighed happily. Only two more days and summer was here. She could sit here all day and just read.

* * *

Andie's cat jumped onto Edd and purred.

"That's my cat Shadow," Andie said, "I think he really likes you."

"Either that, or he might smell Felice on me," Edd smiled, "She loves to sit on my lap while I work. She's a very smart individual." Andie smiled.

"So, what can I help you with, mate?" She asked.

"Um, well, I-I seem to have taken more extra credit that I could handle, s-so I was wondering if you might be able to help," Edd explained.

"M-me?" Andie asked. "Oh s-sure mate, come right in." Andie blushed and scooped up her cat.

"Thank you," Edd sighed. He didn't want to mention Brandon. Andie went to the kitchen and came back with two cups of tea.

"Would you like some blue tea?" She asked, still blushing.

"It IS my cup of tea," Edd joked. Andie giggled and shook her head. Shadow jumped into Edd's lap and lay down.

"Shadow really likes you," She said. Andie pulled her glasses out of her pocket and sat down on the couch. Andie then tied her hair into a braid.

"You look nice," Edd smiled and they got started on the work. Andie was working on algebra. She stopped blushing and put on a serious face. Andie loved math.

"E-Edd?" She asked.


	27. The Kiss

"Yes?" Edd asked, a little surprised. No one had called him Edd in years, except for his parents and teachers, but they said Eddward. Andie blushed.

What are you doing, stupid? Andie thought. She looked at Edd and smiled.

"W-would you like me to put on some music?"

"No, thank you," Edd said, "Unlike my sister, music distracts me from my work. That's why I prefer Bella has her headphones in when we are doing homework together."

"Oh okay," Andie said. She started to sing under her breath.

If we're talking body

You got a perfect one so put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right

We live for life,

On and on and on

They quickly finished the work, Edd putting aside which papers were Brandon's. Andie flopped back into the couch.

"Whew," She said, "I'll be right back." Andie went upstairs and came back wearing a cute black beanie.

"My, that matches mine," Edd smiled. A thought came into his head, hoping the others wouldn't tell her about how everyone what's to know what is under his hat. Andie blushed.

"I just wear it at home," She said, walking over to the couch. Andie moved away from Edd a little bit. She didn't want to make him as nervous as she was.

"I wear mine always," Edd sighed.

"Is it cold in here, or is it just me?" Andie asked nervously. Andie got up and grabbed a blanket from the closet, then she sat down. Andie was nervous about Edd being this close to her, so she hid in the blanket.

"I'm fine," Edd said, "Well, I'll be off. Thank you for your assistance, Andie." Andie went to get the door for Edd and ended up tripping over the blanket, causing her to fall on Edd. She blushed bright, bright, bright, red.

"Oh my goodness, my apologies Edd," Andie blushed, her stomach in knots. Edd gasped and stood up then helped Andie up.

"I-it's alright, Andie," Edd said, "It was an accident." Andie looked straight into Edd's eyes and blushed.

"I-I am a little bit clumsy," she stuttered. She took off her glasses and looked down at her feet.

"Everyone has that moment," Edd sighed, "Even me." Andie smiled nervously and hugged Edd goodbye.

"Uh, see you tomorrow, mate," She said, blushing. Andie went to the door and opened it. Shadow nudged Andie toward Edd and scratched her, causing Andie to jump forward. Andie was within inches of his face, "Shadow, bad kitty."

Edd walked home to see that his mom and dad were still at work, and Bella wasn't there, meaning he was all alone.

Andie woke up two hours later and decided to go to the library. She pulled on the sweatshirt and jeans then grabbed her purse. She went downstairs and walked outside. When she got to the library it was closed for the night. Andie had to walk all the way home. Andie saw Edd by the mailbox and waved when she got back.

"That was fast," Edd said. Andie raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Wherever you went, you were quick," Edd said.

"I went to the library, but it was closed," Andie said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Edd said, "Ask away."

"Would you like to watch the stars from my balcony?" Andie asked, "I could put down a blanket."

"Um, perhaps another time," Edd said, "Tomorrow is a school day, and I'd like to be well rested."

Real smooth, Andie, Andie thought. Andie's chocolate brown eyes glittered in the moonlight. Andie leaned against the lamppost and smiled. She looked beautiful in the light. Edd blushed slightly.

"H-however, the sunset comes before I have to go to bed," Edd said. Andie undid her hair and started for home. She looked back one more time at Edd. She walked over by him a little bit.

"There is something that I've been meaning to do," She blushed.

"W-would you like to watch the sunset?" Edd asked, blushing. Andie walked toward Edd a little bit more. Andie put her hand on his shoulder and kissed Edd on the lips. Edd turned redder that when he was sunburnt. Andie blushed too.

"I'll see you tomorrow, mate," She said when they broke apart. Edd couldn't speak. He just babbled as he walked inside. Andie smiled as she walked inside.

"I did it," she said.

(The next day)

(Bella's POV)

The kids were getting on the bus.

"Second to last day of school," I beamed, "Then I can sit all day and just read." Andie sat by Edd and smiled.

"G'day mate," She said, "How are you?"

"Um, I-I'm g-good," Edd smiled nervously.

"Oh, I also have quite a few MLP FanFics I've had to put off to do homework," I added. Andie blushed and smiled.

"So, you're a writer?" She asked nervously.

"Well, I like writing FanFic more than actual stories, but, yeah," I smiled, "Hey, are you alright? You look red."


	28. Furious

Andie glanced nervously at Edd then back at me.

"Yep, perfectly fine," She said, blushing.

"If you say so," I shrugged. I leaned against Eddy's shoulder and pulled out my MLP comic book. Andie moved closer to Edd and blushed.

"So, are you excited for our math test?" She asked.

"Definantly," Edd smiled.  
"Wait, there's a math test?" Eddy asked Andie.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" She asked.

"Apparently not," I said, flipping another page in my comic. I gasped and sat straight up, "NOOOOO!" Andie jumped.

"What was that for mate?" She asked. When Andie jumped she accidentally grabbed Edd's arm.

"They captured Pinkie Pie!" I gasped, "She's my favorite!"

"It's alright," Edd said. Andie put her headphones on and listened to music. She leaned on Edd's shoulder and smiled. We soon arrived at school. Andie smiled at Edd and kissed his cheek.

"Let's get to class," She said. Edd blushed and we walked inside. Andie grabbed Edd's arm as we passed the Kankers. Andie looked up at him and smiled.

"I-I love you," She whispered.

"I..." Edd swallowed, "L-love y-you, t-too."

Marie heard the two and fire took place in her eyes. She screamed and pounced on Andie.

"HE'S MINE!" Marie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You show her, sis!" Brandon called.

"BELLA!" Andie shouted.

"I...actually can't do anything here," I stared, wide-eyed, "You can't stop a pissed off Marie." Andie kicked Marie off of her and hid behind Eddy again.

"Andie, why do you keep hiding behind me?" He asked. She looked up at him and shook her head. Marie screamed and ran towards Andie, shoving Eddy out of the way.

"HE! IS! MIIIINE!" Marie yelled. Andie ran into the principal's office and locked the door.

(Not Bella's POV)

"Mister Antonucci, Marie is after me," She said, gasping for breath.

"Marie who?" The principle asked.

"Marie Kanker," Andie said nervously. The principle sighed.

"Not again," He grumbled, "I have had so many reports about those four."

"She chased me just because my boyfriend likes me and not her," Andie said shakily. Andie started blushing.

"Eddward?" The principle asked. Andie blushed and looked down at her feet.

"It's considered yes," She said.

"Ok, I'll get her," The principle said and spoke into a microphone, "Will Marie Kanker come to the office?" Andie dove behind the desk and hid.

"I don't want to die young," She said. Marie kicked the door open.

"Marie, I hear that you were being mean to Andie," The principal said, "And I want you to stop." Andie looked through a little hole in the desk and saw Marie.

"She started it!" Marie snapped, "He's mine!"

"He doesn't like you, and he is with someone else," He said, "Not Andie, a different girl. Her name is alexia." Andie sighed in relief.

"WHAT?!" Marie yelled, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"In the cafeteria," He added. Marie ran out the door and to the cafeteria. She began to tear it up looking for this 'girl.' Andie ran over to Edd and hugged him long and hard. She cried tears of joy. Andie kissed his cheek and kept hugging him.

"I'm so glad that she's gone," Andie said. Edd blushed uncontrollably. Andie looked up at Edd and stared into his eyes.

"I love you no matter what happens to me," Andie whispered to him.

"And I, you," Edd said. Andie smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I, you too," She said when they broke apart. Edd blushed more.

"C-come on," He said, "L-let's g-get to c-class." Andie smiled and grabbed Edd's hand.

"That math test isn't going to take itself," She said.

"No, it is not," Edd smiled. Andie stayed close to Edd.

"Come on, slow poke," She said, starting to pull Edd along.

"No running in the halls," Edd said, "It's against the rules."

"I'm not running, I'm walking fast," Andie joked.

"But it's still against the rules," Edd frowned. Andie slowed down and walked next to Edd.

"Sorry love," She frowned.


	29. Acting

Me: This chapter begins after school.

* * *

Andie was walking with Edd to her house for a study date.

"So, I was thinking that, after we're done studying, that maybe we could go to dinner or something," She said.

"S-sure," Edd said.

"Any idea where to go?" Andie asked.

"Um, w-well, t-there is this resturant nearby," Edd said.

"Okay, cool," Andie said. She slipped her hand into Edd's and smiled. Andie felt safe when she was with Edd. She felt happier with him by her side, "You're awesome, love."

"Um, t-thank you," Edd smiled. Andie looked at Edd and smiled nervously.

"There's something that I need to t-tell you," she said.

"Yes?" Edd asked. Andie stopped and looked up at Edd.

"I-I-I'm p-pregnant," She said nervously.

"Oh, congratulations," Edd smiled.

"I'm so sorry for- wait, what?" Andie asked, confused, "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" Edd asked.

"My dad said that if I ever get pregnant, he would kill me," Andie said, "I guess I was expecting a lot of swearing." Andie smiled and kissed Edd's cheek, "At least I know you're different, and a good different."

"Well, that's not very nice," Edd frowned.

"We moved here because he was very abusive," Andie cried. "He hit me and my mom."

"That's horrible!" Edd gasped.

"He took drugs, so I don't blame him," Andie shrugged, "But he's still in my nightmares." Andie hugged Edd and started to cry, "My dad was so mad the day I went gothic."

"It's ok, now," Edd said. Andie buried her face in Edd's shirt.

"My dad, just the thought of him brings me to terrified tears," She said.

"Put him out of your mind," Edd soothed, "He can't hurt you now. Andie sighed.

"I-I guess you're right," She said. She looked up at Edd and her eye makeup was running down her face.

"Yes, I also lost my father when I was young," Edd sighed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Andie said. "Edd, can I just be honest with you?"

"Yes," Edd nodded.

"W-well, when I first saw you on the curb, I immediately felt safe, and I wasn't scared," Andie said, "I was so sad that my friends had to stay in the UK, but when you came over, I-I j-just started to feel like a mouse in a cheese factory."

"Thank you," Edd blushed and smiled.

"You'll never leave me right?" Andie asked.

"Never," Edd smiled. Andie blushed and smiled. Then she sneak attacked Edd and kissed him on his lips again. She hugged him hard too. Edd blushed and wiggled.

"M-my apoligies, Andie, but due to Marie seeking after me all these years, I-I'm still a bit sensitive," Edd said.

"That's okay, I'm not like Marie whatsoever," Andie said, "But whenever she's around, we'll have to act like we're not, y'know, together."

"Yes, we shall," Edd sighed. Andie frowned.

"Hey, look at the bright side," She said, "We only see the Kankers at school."

"Most of the time," Edd said, "They will venture into the cul-de-sac searching for my friends and I." Suddenly, Ed ran by being chased by May.

"Oh Big Ed!" May called. Andie winked at Edd.

"Showtime," She whispered, "I have to warn you though, I'm a pretty good actress. So just telling you now that it's not real and I'll still love you."

"Get AWAY from me!" Eddy yelled at Lee. Brandon already had a panicking Bella in his grasp. Marie popped up behind Edd.

"Hey, dreamboat," Marie smirked.

"Oh, h-hello, M-Marie," Edd said. Andie glared at Edd and crossed her arms.

"He's all yours, I was just asking him a question," Andie said, "Goodbye, Edd." Andie walked into her house and slammed the door.

"Whatever," Marie shrugged and grinned. She wrapped her arms around Edd, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Marie, please let me go home. I have a lot of homework to do," Edd said.

"Ah, you can do it later in, like, half-an-hour," Marie said, "I know how brainy you are."

"He IS a nerd," Brandon said. He was sitting on the slide, Bella on his lap, and holding her legs down with his. He was holding her by the wrists as she was trying to get away.

(Bella's POV)

Eddy growled and stormed over to Brandon.

"Fuck my lady," He said.

"Gladly," Brandon smirked.

"Eddy!" I yelled. Eddy grabbed Brandon by his collar.

"I said fuck off my lady, damn it," Eddy growled.

"Punch in the face!" Brandon yelled, punching Eddy. He laughed.

"GO TO HELL!" Eddy yelled, kicking Brandon in the dork. Brandon's legs loosened and I scrambled off his lap. Eddy grabbed my hand and ran toward my house.

"Open the door, Bell. Our lives depend on it," Eddy said.

"It's not really locked, y'know," I said, opening the door and locking it behind us.

"Oohh," Eddy said, "What now?"

"What's going on?" Papa walked over, "Is it that Brandon again?"

"Si," I said.

"Luckily, I helped her out of his grasp," Eddy said.

"Ok," Papa sighed and walked outside. I saw Brandon pale. Andie came out of her house and leaned on the doorframe.

"Edd, you like your little girlfriend?" She teased.

"ED DOES NOT!" Ed cried, running away from May. She tackled him to the ground.

"Sorry Ed, I meant Double D!" Andie called.

"Nor do I," Edd said, trying to escape from Marie's grasp. Papa walked over and Marie paled.

"M-Mr. Valastro," Marie laughed nervously, letting go of Edd. She saw Brandon standing nervously behind him. Andie laughed.

"SHADOW, POP SOME POPCORN! THINGS ARE GETTING GOOD!" Andie shouted into her house. She turned around and gave Edd a wicked glare.


	30. Last Day

"Um, w-we were just leaving," Brandon walked forward and glanced at his sisters, "Isn't that right, girls?"

"Aww," May pouted.

"My man disappeared, might as well," Lee shrugged. Andie walked off the porch and headed toward the mailbox.

(Not Bella's POV)

She hoped that Edd wouldn't think that she really hated him. She loved him, she would never really leave his side.

(Bella's POV)

The Kankers walked home. Andie smiled and jumped into Edd's arms, hugging the living daylight out of him.

"It worked," Andie said happily. She turned around and saw Papa standing there.

"Ciao," Papa said, not sure if this girl was also attacking Edd, or just hugging him. Andie blushed and smiled nervously.

"Uh, hi, I'm Andie," She said.

"I'm Rob, Bella and Eddward's dad," Papa said.

"Well, my dad, Doppio D's step-dad," I clarified. Andie blushed.

"That is the correct way to put it," She said, backing away towards Edd.

"Alright, well, we'd better be heading back," Papa said, "Bella, Eddward, dinner."

"Pizza?" I asked.

"Si," Papa smiled.

"Yyyyay!" I smiled. Andie smiled at Edd.

"I best be getting home. That homework isn't going to do itself," She said, kissing his cheek, "Bye love." Doppio D blush and smiled. We all walked home.

"You got yourself a fidantaza, hm?" Papa asked, smiling.

"She is just a friend, Father," Edd blushed.

"Ok," Papa smiled knowingly. Somehow, he had known, even before I told him, that me and Eddy were together, just by the look on my face.

(I had come home that day after school, beaming uncontrollably. Papa saw me and sighed.

"What's his name?" He asked.)

(Not Bella's POV)

Andie was on her balcony watching the stars, she had made herself a fruit salad for dinner. She was super happy that Edd was okay.

It's a good thing that his dad was there, Andie thought, Very good indeed.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

(The next day)

"Last day of school! Last day of school! Last day of school!" I stepped on the bus chanting. Andie had a beautiful bright pink high low dress on and she had her hair in a side braid. Andie sat down next to Edd and flashed him a smile. Andie looked completely different.

"Hello, Andie," Edd smiled back.

"Last day of school!" Me and the other two Eds walked by, chanting.

"What do you think, love?" Andie asked.

"It's nice," Edd smiled, "Although, every year we have a field day, so we will be running about a lot." Andie grabbed a outfit from her bag.

"I'm prepared," She smiled. Andie put her hand onto Edd's and smiled. Edd smiled.

"OMD, I am so excited!" I squealed. I was sitting next to Eddy, and Ed was sitting in front of us. Eddy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Easy Bell, you're acting like you just drank a whole can of Red Bull," He teased.

"Well, I didn't take my meds this morning, so that might have something to do with it," I said. My whole body was jittery, so I bounced my leg a little to channel out the energy. Andie shook her head and smiled.

"So, are you busy tonight?" Andie asked Edd. Andie leaned onto Edd's shoulder.

"Well, not really," Edd said.

"Hey, Andie, you're still coming to my sleepover tonight, right?" Nazz asked.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot. I promise you that I'm still coming," Andie said. She moved closer to Edd and snuggled up next to him.

"Rad!" Nazz beamed, "Hey, who's coming to my sleepover?"

"I am!" I said.

"Me too!" Sarah cried. Andie smiled as she put her head on Edd's shoulder.

"I was up all night studying," Andie sighed, "So much to do."

* * *

After a school day of running around outside and then a movie, the kids went to homeroom and began counting.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." The bell rang and all the kids ran out the front doors, cheering loudly. Andie threw her papers into the air and hugged Edd.

"It's the last day of school mate, can you believe it?" She said.

"No, I can't," Edd sighed sadly, "The acidemic year was too short."

"Well, I guess time flies when your hanging out with an awesome mate," Andie smiled, looking at Edd.

"Yes," Edd smiled back. Andie grabbed her bag and Edd's hand.

"Come on, let's go before they close the doors," Andie smiled.

"They wouldn't do that before everyone has left," Edd said.

"Oohh yeeah," Andie said. Andie got up and picked up her papers, "I have OCD."

"As do I," Edd said. Andie blushed.

"I can't have a single spot of dirt on anything," She said.

"Neither can I," Edd said, "Everything must be neat and orderly."

"This guy can out-OCD anyone," I said when the two caught up, "Just look at his room." Andie raised an eyebrow at Edd.

"Oh really?" She said, "Clearly you haven't seen my room."

"Clearly you haven't seen his," I rolled my eyes, "Everything's labeled, he even counts how many ants he has in his ant farm."

"It's vitle information," Edd said. Andie blushed.

"Okay, you win," She said. Andie started toward the door and smiled back at Edd, "You coming, love?"

"Yes," Edd smiled. Andie put her arm around Edd's neck and smiled.

"Bella dear, do you think that me and Edd are the cutest couple?" She whispered.

"Nah, me and Eddy," I said, "I mean, I AM the cutest thing alive." I giggled, "That's where Felice gets it from." Andie blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, cats are pretty adorable," She said. Andie looked up at Edd, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"I know, they really are," I smiled. Andie still didn't know I was really part cat. I was nervous on how she'd take it.

"E-Edd, how are you planning to kick off your summer?" Andie asked.

"A monster movie marathon!" Ed cried happily.

"Yeah, reading marathon," I said, "We've kinda grown out of scamming, but I still have my pizza business, but I always close it for the first week of Summer so I can read."

"I keep forgetting to say Double D," Andie face palmed.

"Well, I'm not sure," Doppio D said, "I might just spend a quiet afternoon with my ants and a book."

"Hey, Andie, Bella, sleepover tonight!" Nazz called, "Just a reminder! I know how you forget easily, Bella!" Andie blushed.

"As do I," She said. Andie gave Edd a one armed hug and smiled.

* * *

That night when the sleepover began.

(Not Bella's POV)

Bella, Andie, and Sarah were each carrying a sleeping bag/blankets and pajamas. Bella knocked on the door and Nazz answered.

"Hey, guys!" Nazz smiled, "Come on in!" Andie smiled.

"Nice to see you again, mate," She said.

"I haven't had or been to a sleepover in forever!" Bella said. Andie nodded.

"It's been like five years," She said. Eddy was hiding in a bush, waiting for the perfect moment to jump inside.

"Ooh, we're going to have so much fun!" Nazz squealed, "I have some movies to watch."

"Um, no," Nazz said, "I have Titanic, though."

"Ooh, I love Titanic," I smiled. Andie did a fake faint.

"I just simply adore Titanic," She said dramatically, "My great great grandfather was on the titanic."

"Aw, I'm sorry," Nazz frowned.

"Should we change into our pajajas real quick?" Bella asked.

"Sure," Nazz said, "Bathroom's right over there." Andie got up and saw Eddy peeking through the window. She snuck up behind him.

"Can I help you find something, mate?" She asked. Eddy jumped and screamed.


	31. Sleepover

Andie grabbed Eddy's hand and pulled him over to the street lamp.

"Eddy? What are you doing here?" She asked. Eddy blushed and smiled nervously, "Go home Eddy." Eddy stomped to his house and slammed the door. Andie sighed and went back inside.

(Bella's POV)

"What were you doing out there?" I asked.

"Taking care of a little pervert," Andie sighed.

"Eddy?" I asked coldly. Andie took a piece of gum out of her pocket and put it in her mouth.

"Mm hm," She said. I facepalmed and sighed. Andie sighed and went to the bathroom. She came back out wearing a pink half shirt and black booty shorts.

"Can I tell you something funny that happened the other day?" She asked. I went in and changed into my MLP pjs.

"What?" I asked.

"Double D came to my house on Wednesday and I had fallen asleep, so when he knocked on the door, he woke me up and I was wearing what I have on," Andie started, "I looked down when he saw me and I dived back inside to put on a sweatshirt and jeans." Andie blushed and started laughing. I laughed. Andie put her hair into a braid, put her glasses on, and pulled her beanie out of her bag then put it on. She looked like Edd with her beautiful black hair and the beanie.

"What?" She asked.

"I would say nice hat, but seeing the same exact one on my passo fratello for nine years makes it, no offence, boring," I said. Andie shrugged.

"I just wear it at home. Same with my glasses, and I don't usually wear braids anymore," She said.

"Well, it looks cute," Nazz smiled.

"Hold on, I used to do this all the time," I took Andie's braid and lifted the end up to the top of her head. I held it there with a clip, "It's really cute." Andie raised an eyebrow at me.

"Thanks, mate," She said, "I-I have something to tell you guys, and you cannot tell the Kankers." Andie started blushing uncontrollably.

We won't, promise," Nazz said. Andie blushed.

"I-it's a-about D-Double D," She said nervously.

"What about him?" Sarah asked, eyeing Andie. Andie hid under her beanie.

"W-well, w-we're, um, kinda, uh," Andie stuttered, "Together." Andie blushed and pulled her beanie over her face.

"That's rad!" Nazz beamed.

"Congrats," I smiled.

"Wha?!" Sarah looked mad/jealous. Andie blushed and smiled.

"Y-yeah I-I g-guess, but when the Kankers are around, we have to act like we're not, y'know, that close," She frowned.

"Yeah, Marie doesn't like anyone liking Double D," Nazz said. Andie smiled.

"I'm a pretty good actress, so we're good," She said.

"Cool," Nazz smiled. Andie felt like she was being watched. She looked out the window and saw nothing.

"So, does anyone else feel like they're being watched?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's weird," I said. Felice crawled into my lap.

(Not Bella's POV)

Andie smiled at the memory of her meeting Edd for the first time. She remembered how she kissed him under the sunset and how happy she was when he said that he loved her. He could've picked anyone else, but he picked her. Andie was very lucky to have Edd. Andie must've said that last part out loud because she heard herself say it.

(Bella's POV)

"Awwww!" I grinned, "I feel the same with Eddy. I had no one in Italy. But then I moved here, and I have friends." Andie blushed.

"I don't want to brag about it. I might get myself beat up," she said. Andie hugged me and smiled.

"It's ok," Nazz said.

"When Bella and Eddy got together, it's all she could talk about," Sarah said.

"I was just so happy," I said. Andie smiled and hugged her knees.

"It's weird, he could've picked anyone else, but he chose me," She said, "I mean, the guys might think that I'm way too beautiful for him, meaning that I'm out of his league."

"That's exactly what I thought," I said, "I thought it was a dream, too."

"So, it's normal for me to think that?" Andie asked.

"Yeah, maybe," I shrugged.

"Hey, how about some karaoke?" Andie suggested.

"Sure!" Nazz beamed. Andie smiled.

"Anyone up for Taylor swift?" She asked.

"I LOVE Taylor Swift!" I squealed. Andie turned her volume up as far as it could and put Mine on. She immediately started singing just as good as Taylor swift.

 _You made a reble out of a careless man's careful daughter_

* * *

After singing, we did a make-up session. Andie didn't look goth anymore. She had pink lip gloss and light pink eyeshadow.

"What do you mates think?" She asked.

"I love pink," I said, smiling. I also had pink lip gloss, and my hair was in a braid with a pink band and held on the top of my head by a pink clip. Andie looked out the window again.

"I feel like I'm seriously being watched," She said.

"I know," I agreed.

(Not Bella's POV)

Eddy was watching Bella through the window and he accidentally hit his head on the ledge. Andie saw Eddy and tapped Bella.

Shit, Eddy thought.

(Bella's POV)

I looked at Andie.

"What?" I asked. Andie's eyes locked on Eddy.

"That," She said, pointing to him. I looked and saw Eddy. I glared. Eddy smiled nervously and waved. Andie gave him a death glare and he was out of here.

"Good, he's gone," She said.

"For good, I hope," I grumbled. Andie moved over to the window and looked up at the dark sky.

"Goodnight Edd," She whispered, "I-I love you so much."

"Hey, guys, check this out," I pulled out a straw-glasses.

"What are you going to do, Bella?" Sarah asked. Andie didn't look over. She was looking at the sky. I took out a soda and started drinking it with the glasses-straw.

"I'm a nerdy drinker," I joked. Andie eventually looked over and laughed.

"You look so funny," She said.

"Grazie!" I said happily.

Andie yawned and passed out. She could never stay up after ten o'clock. She talked in her sleep sometimes and this was one of those times.

"Dad no. Daddy DADDY! DADDY STOP IT HURTS! DADDY I'M SORRY! DADDY STOP IT HURTS! DADDY STOP! PLEASE PUT THE BELT DOWN, I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" Andie screamed at the top of her lungs, "DADDY STOP IT HURTS SO MUCH! I'LL NEVER DANCE AGAIN, I PROMISE!"

I stared, wide-eyed, at Andie. Nazz shook her awake.

"DADDY STOP IT!" Andie said. She woke up in a cold sweat, her heart was beating fast, and she was pale, "What? What happened?"

"You were screaming," Nazz said, pale. Andie looked around frantically.

"What time is it? Is my Dad gone?" She asked shakily.

"He was never here," Nazz said slowly.

"Was I dreaming?" Andie asked, "Also, what time is it?"

"About 11:30," I yawned. Andie sighed in relief.

"I dreamt that my-my dad was beating me with a belt. It was exactly how I remembered it. He never wanted me to dance ever again," She said shakily.

"Aw, you poor thing," Nazz frowned. Andie started rocking on her feet.

"My apologies for startling you, my dad just gives me a chill down my spine," She said. Andie reached into her bag and brought out a half heart necklace. It said boyfriend on one of the halves and girlfriend on the other half. Andie held the boyfriend half close to her and calmed down.


	32. Jobs

"Well, I'm going to sleep," I yawned.

"Y-yeah m-me t-too, m-my a-apologize," Andie said, still shaking.

"It's ok," I said. Andie put the necklace on and fell back asleep. A smile spread across her face and she held onto the heart.

* * *

(The next morning)

Andie woke up and stretched.

"Good morning, mates," She said, "Did you sleep okay?" Andie was the first one up. Andie blushed and decided to listen to music. She smiled when 'Give Your Heart A Break' played. I woke up next and yawned. Felice was under my blanket, sleeping. I kissed her head and sat up. Andie looked over at me and smiled as she took off her headphones.

"Good morning, mate," She greeted.

"Mattina," I yawned.

"Did you sleep okay?" Andie asked in a yawn.

"Si," I nodded, "Weird dream, though."

"What was it about?" Andie asked.

"I was, like, twelve again, and I relived the whole Incident," I shuddered, "The worst part was Eddy's brother, which seemed to be worsened." Andie sighed.

"I am glad that I don't know what the Incident is," She said. Andie looked at her watch, "It's nine o'clock, I'm going to be late for my internship at the library." Andie pulled on a shirt and jeans, she then pulled on her shoes and grabbed her bag, "Later mate."

"Oh, I work there," I said, "I gotta be there soon, anyway, so why don't I drive you?"

"I'm okay to walk. I love the smell of the morning air," Andie said, "I'll just meet you there."

"Ok," I shrugged. I wrote a note telling the others where we went. Andie walked down the road and smiled. She was excited to go to work at the library with me.

"I can't wait to get there," She said. I drove to the library and parked. I walked inside and pinned my name tag on my shirt. Andie walked in and pinned her name tag on her shirt as well. She saw me and walked over.

"Okay, let's get down to business," She whispered. Eddy saw me and Andie and he walked over to us.

"Hey girls," Eddy greeted. Andie crossed her arms and turned away.

"Yes, hello Eddy," She snapped.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "You hate the library."

"My mom made me get an internship at this crummy place," Eddy grumbled. Andie walked away and went to the front desk to ask for her work, "I guess that just leaves you and me."

"Awesome!" I grinned, "It's really fun." I took a cart of books and went to put them away. Because I like to organize small spaces, I'm good at putting the books back. Andie was putting books away when she saw Edd walk in out of the corner of her eye. Andie dropped the book that was in her hand and it fell on her foot.

"Ow ow," She whispered.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Luckily it wasn't a thick book," Andie said. She picked up the book and put it away.

"Yeah, it's happened to me before," I sighed, putting away the last book. Andie hid the necklace in her shirt as Edd walked her way. Andie smiled at him. I sat down at the desk in front of the computers. The desk was next to a row of library computers. A girl walked up to me.

"Can I have some more time on the computer?" She asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Hey love," Andie greeted. "I have something for you."

"Yes?" Edd asked. Andie pulled the key necklace out of her pocket and handed it to Edd. She then pulled her necklace out of her shirt.

"He who holds the key can unlock my heart," She read.

"Thank you," Edd smiled, "I won't lose it."

"You'll have to put it in your pocket when you-know-who is around," Andie said, "Anyway, are you looking for a specific book?"

"Um, no, I work here," Edd explained. Andie blushed and smiled.

"Oh, cool," She said. Andie walked over to her cart and waved goodbye. She moved onto the next shelf and stacked the books.

* * *

After my shift was over, I went home for some lunch.

(Not Bella's POV)

Andie met up with Edd after their shifts. She smiled at him.

"How was your day, love?" She asked.

"Knowledgable," Edd said.

"Mine was exciting," Andie said, "I helped a little boy find his mum."

"That's very nice," Edd smiled. Andie blushed.

"Yeah, I felt so sorry for the little sweetheart," She said. Andie slipped her hand into Edd's, "How about some lunch?"

"That would be lovely," Edd said.

(Bella's POV)

Just then, I drove past.

"Hey, I'm getting McDonald's," I said, "Wanna join?"

"I don't eat that rubbish, it's bad for you," Andie said, "Just like that game called MineCraft. It defies the laws of physics."

"One, that 'rubbish' is the best stuff ever," I growled, "Two, all games defy some law of physic. I love MineCraft. It's fun. Besides, our show applies to no laws of physics. We destroyed reality!"

"So that's why those cameras keep following me," Andie realized. I laughed.

"But the show ended after the Incident, so now people write FanFic," I said, "Wow, this is the biggest fourth wall break ever."

"What Incident are you talking about?" Andie said, "Oh, wait a minute." Andie whipped out her phone and went to YouTube. She typed in The Big Picture Show incident and she gasped in horror, "That's horrible, he's a bastard." Andie slapped her hand over her mouth and blushed bright red.

"I know," I grumbled, "He thought Doppio D was Eddy's girlfriend, and in my head, I'm like 'Hell naw.'" Andie blushed.

"My apologies, I don't usually swear," She said, hiding behind Edd, "He is just a horrible person."

"I know," I said, "I hate him, and scared of him. Sorta like birds. I like them, but I'm scared of them." Andie raised an eyebrow at me then perked up. She tackled Edd into the bush then came out and pulled me into the bush.

"I feel an evil presence. The Kankers are near," She whispered.

"Kankers," I growled, "Well, I'll just be on my way." I hurried into my car and drove off.

(Not Bella's POV)

Andie was alone in the bush with Edd.

"Tuck in your necklace," She whispered, tucking hers into her shirt. Andie quickly kissed him on the cheek and listened carefully for the Kankers. The Kankers walked by, arguing where to go for lunch.

"But I wanna go to Arby's," May whined.

"And I said we're goin' to McDonald's," Lee yelled, "They have awesome burgers." Andie looked at a pile of mud next to her and splattered some on herself then Edd.

"This is disgusting, but they could smell us and we'd be dead," Andie whispered. Edd stared in horror at the mud.

"Oh, it's going to take forever to get this off," Edd whined. Andie nodded.

"I know a trick and, no offense, but shut up," Andie whispered. Andie looked through a patch of leaves and saw the Kankers ten feet away.


	33. Lunch

"Yeah, c'mon, May," Marie snapped.

"Oh, fine," May groaned. They walked off to McDonald's. Andie grabbed Edd's hand and helped him out of the bush. Even muddy, Andie still looked beautiful.

"For the love of Pete, they sure fight a lot," Andie said. She wiped some mud off of her cheek and threw it on the ground, "How about a salad at my place?"

"Wait, but Bella's at McDonald's," Edd said. Andie's eyes widened and she grabbed her phone. She called Bella's number.

"Get out of there, fast. The Kankers are on their way to eat," She said. Andie hung up after a few seconds and sighed in relief, "Come on, let's go." Andie's skin started to get rough, "We'll have to take a shower. Oh, God, not at the same time, though." She immediately blushed uncontrollably.

* * *

Bella listened to Andie's voice on the phone then hung up.

"How'd she get my number?" Bella asked herself. She was in the drive through, though, so she couldn't really go anywhere.

* * *

Andie smiled and grabbed Edd's hand.

"We've got to get this mud off of us," Andie said. She pulled Edd all the way to her house and took off her shoes. Edd did the same. He got a text from Bella.

'Hey, you want anything?'

'I am heading to Andie's house for a salad.'

'Oh, ok.'

Bella looked up from her phone and ordered.

Andie pulled Edd up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Here's a towel," She said, "I-I'll b-be downstairs if you need anything. I'm sure I can find a outfit that used to belong to my dad." Andie closed the door and went to the closest for an outfit. She hung it on the doorknob and scurried downstairs. Andie's phone rang and she answered.

"Lacey?"

"What is it?"

"Y-you are?"

"O-oh, c-congratulations."

"No, I-I'm very happy for you."

Andie hung up. She screamed and threw her phone at the wall, causing it to break. She slid down the wall and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Edd asked, dressed. Andie looked up at him. She looked worse than before. Her face and clothes were covered in mud, her mascara was running down her cheeks, and her nose was running.

"M-my f-friend I-is d-dating m-my e-ex b-boyfriend," She sobbed, "A REAL FRIEND WOULDNT DATE HER FRIEND'S EX BOYFRIEND!" Andie put her head into her knees and cried some more. Edd frowned.

"I know it might be hard for you, but look on the bright side," Edd said, "You know he'll be in good hands." Andie cried louder.

"She promised me that she wasn't that kind of person," She sobbed, "But she is a no good, back stabbing, lying traitor." Andie looked up at Edd.

"I'm glad that you're here," She said. Andie got up and went into the bathroom. She came out wearing an oversized shirt and booty shorts. Andie was wearing no makeup and her hair was in a braid, "She's a horrible friend." Andie hugged Edd tightly and cried uncontrollably.

"It's all right," Edd soothed. Andie slid down into Edd's arms and hugged him close to her.

"She's been with him the whole time and has never told me. He said that he never lies. HE'S BEEN LYING THE WHOLE DAMN TIME!" Shadow rubbed up against Andie's leg and purred, hoping to cheer her up. Edd was quiet, not sure what to say. Andie just kept hugging Edd close to her. She looked up at him and frowned.

"I am so glad that you're here with me, Edd," She sobbed.

"I am, too," Edd said. Andie gave Edd a weak smile. Her eyes sparkled with tears. Andie leaned in and gave Edd a romantic kiss on the lips and stopped crying in hurt. Edd blushed but kissed back. Andie was surprised by Edd kissing her back. Her spirits lifted and she kissed a little bit harder while hugging him close to her. The two parted and Edd was tomato red. Andie blushed and smiled. Her eyes weren't tear filled anymore and she was looking at Edd with a cocked eyebrow.

"Y-you kissed me back," She stuttered, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"W-well, w-we are d-dating," Edd said, "I-I apologize." Andie blushed bright red, almost as red as when Edd told Eddy, Bella, and Ed what his machine was called during the Incident.

"Don't apologize, I-I k-kinda e-enjoyed I-it."

"Oh, well," Edd smiled. Andie smiled at Edd.

"I guess I should clean up my broken phone," She said.

"I'll get it," Edd said. Andie shook her head.

"It's not necessary," She said, "It's my fault in the first place."

"Ok," Edd said, "If you insist." Andie grabbed a broom and dust pan from the closet. She scurried over to the phone and cleaned it up. She then went into the kitchen and threw it in the trash.

"Whew, clean at last," She said, "So, now for some lunch." Edd walked over. Andie grabbed a big bowl from the cabinet.

"Shadow, can you fetch the lettuce?" She asked. Shadow opened the fridge and grabbed the lettuce with his mouth. Andie pulled out the other ingredients and grabbed the lettuce from Shadow. She tossed everything into the bowl and mixed it up. Shadow lay down by Edd's feet.

"May I be of assistance?" Edd asked.

"No thank you, I am perfectly capable of making a salad by myself," Andie said.

"Ok," Edd said. Andie poured two glasses of water and grabbed two little bowls. She put salad in the bowls and sat them on the kitchen table.

"Not bad for a pregnant girl, am I right?" Andie said, smiling.

"I don't see why that would hinder your ability to cook," Edd said, "But, yes, it's good." Andie smiled.

"Hey, later tonight, would you like to take a night walk?" She asked.

"Um, sure," Edd said. Andie finished her salad and started reading Fifty Shades Of Grey.

"Oh, this book is just simply beautiful," She said.

"Yes, I've heard about it," Edd said uncomfortably.

"It's about two people who meet at a job interview and fall madly in love with each other," Andie said. The more Andie read, the more her heart was melting.

"I've heard it's about, um..." Edd didn't finished. Andie raised her eyes from the book and nodded.

"Yes, but it is so beautiful," She said.

"I suppose," Edd said, "I've never read it." Andie read her book until Edd finished his salad.

"Aw, that's so cute," She said.

"What?" Edd asked.

"They're ballet dancing," Andie smiled. She looked up at Edd with an odd sparkle in her eye.

"How nice," Edd smiled. Andie closed up the book and sat it down.

"Edd?" She asked in her best-little-girl-in-the-world-voice.


	34. Walks

"Yes?" Edd asked. Andie smirked at him the way Eddy did whenever he had a scam.

"Do you want to take a ballet class?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Um, n-no thank you," Edd said, "I-I'm not much of a dancer."

"It's actually not that hard. I think that it would be fun," Andie smiled.

"No, thank you," Edd said, "I can't imagine the ridicule I could get from Kevin if I started ballet."

"Actually, we're mates," Andie said, "I'll talk some sense into him if he says anything." Andie shrugged, "Well I guess you can give a horse some water, but you can't make it drink."

"Indeed," Edd agreed.

"Would you like to watch Titanic in the living room?" Andie asked.

"Sure," Edd smiled, "It's a nice movie." Andie went to the movie cabinet and grabbed the case. She put it into the disk drive and hit play.

"This is my all time favorite movie," she said. Andie sat next to Edd and waited for the movie to play.

"It is good, but I prefer documenteries," Edd said.

"Then you would like 'A Night To Remember' the British film," Andie said. The movie started and Andie snuggled up to Edd. A romantic moment came and Shadow buried his face in the cushion. Andie laughed at Shadow. Edd smiled. The movie came to another romantic moment and Andie looked up at Edd. She kissed his cheek and put her head on his lap. Edd blushed slightly. The part when the boat was sinking came. Andie looked up at Edd and frowned.

"M-my grandfather was on that death machine," She said. Andie sat up and looked at Shadow. He looked down at the carpet and meowed. Andie snuggled back up to Edd.

"I'm sorry," Edd said. Andie shrugged.

"I didn't know him, but sometimes he'll come to visit me and my mom," She said. The movie was over and Andie looked at Edd. She realized that he had his arm around her. She blushed slightly and smiled. Edd smiled back. Andie looked straight into his eyes and smiled. She leaned over and made out with him, kissing him lightly and hugging him. Shadow ran into the kitchen and hid under the table. Edd blushed red. He sepperated Andie from him.

"I-I appoligize, b-but I-I would r-rather n-not," Edd said. Andie looked at him and nodded.

"My feelings are not hurt. I respect that," She said.

"Thank you," Edd sighed. Andie slumped into the couch and grabbed her book. She opened it to the page that she was on and read. She did this often when she was embarrassed or bored.

"Shall we go see what the others are doing?" Edd suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Andie said, putting the book down. She got up and put her shoes on. They walked over to Edd's house, where Bella and Eddy were sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

(Bella's POV)

"H-hey guys," Andie stuttered. Eddy looked at Andie and Edd.

"Well if it isn't Romeo and Juliet," He teased. Andie blushed slightly.

"Ciao," I looked over.

"Hey mate, no Kankers at the place?" Andie asked.

"McDonald's?" I asked, "I don't know, I was in the drive through." Andie sighed in relief.

"That's good to know," She said. Eddy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked.

"Oh, well, when I went to McDonald's, Andie called and said the Kankers were coming, but I was in the drive through, so I didn't see them," I explained. Andie smiled.

"Hey Andie, you okay?" Eddy asked, "You look kinda red." Andie blushed more.

"I, um, was, uh, reading a book," Andie said.

"Ooook," I said, "What does that have to do with you being a tomato?" Andie looked at Edd.

"It was Fifty Shades Of Grey," She said.

"Oh, I've heard of that," I said, "Isn't it about, um..." Andie nodded.

"But I think it's beautiful," She said. Eddy blushed slightly, knowing what I was going to say.

"My name means beautiful in Italian," I said.

"Cool," Andie said. She looked down and noticed that she was holding Edd's hand. Andie blushed and took her hand out. Edd glanced at Andie. Andie looked away from Edd.

"Oh man, I think that salad was very filling," She said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm stuffed from McDonald's," I said, licking the last bit of french fry salt off my lips. Andie smiled nervously.

"My apologies, but I have to run to the market real quick," She said, getting ready to leave.

"Ok, see you later," I waved. Andie didn't look back at us. She went to her house, came out with the keys for her motorcycle, and left.

"She didn't have to be rude," Eddy said.

"She said she was leaving," I said, "That doesn't sound that rude."

"She didn't even say anything when she left," Eddy said.

* * *

(Later that evening)

I was sitting on the couch, reading. Andie came home and knocked on our door. She was both excited and nervous about going on a night walk with Edd.

(Not Bella's POV)

Edd answered.

"Oh, hello, Andie," Edd said.

"A-are y-you r-ready?" She asked. Andie was nervous about this, it was her and Edd's first 'date.'

"Yes," Edd nodded. Andie smiled nervously and slipped her hand into Edd's.

"A-are y-you e-excited?" She asked.

"Yes," Edd smiled, "It'll certainly be relaxing."

"Yeah, it should be fun," Andie said. She was wearing a white tank top, black shorts, and black converse shoes. Andie also had a short black jacket tied around her waist.

"You look nice," Edd smiled. Andie blushed and smiled. She also had her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"T-thank y-you," she said.

"Your welcome," Edd said. Andie walked next to Edd and smiled stupidly.

"Sooo, Shadow apparently hates romantic movies based on the worlds biggest ship," She said. Edd laughed.

"I suppose so," He said. Andie stopped walking.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" She asked.

"Sure," Edd said, "What?" Andie motioned for Edd to stand back. She took a deep breath and did a running front flip with a standing back flip at the end.

"Ta Da," She said.

"Bravo," Edd said, clapping lightly. Andie took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you very much. I'll be here all week," She said.

"And hopefully the rest of the year, and year after that, and after that," Edd went on. Andie blushed and laughed.

"Wait one second," Andie said, climbing up a tree. She hung by her legs on a branch and waved, "I'm just hanging around." Edd laughed.

"Bella used to do that all the time when we were younger," Edd said. He blushed slightly. Andie pulled herself up and jumped down.

"I had a lot of trees by my house in Ireland," She said, "I could climb to the very top." Andie raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Edd shook his head. Andie joined Edd and they kept walking. Andie didn't say anything for a while. Neither did Edd. Andie broke the silence.

"About earlier, the thing after the movie," Andie started, "I guess I should've asked you if you were ready. I apologise." Andie looked down at the sidewalk.

"It's alright," Edd said. Andie sighed. It was getting darker out and the two were by a little park with benches.

"How about watching the sunset?" Andie asked.

"That sounds lovely," Edd smiled. The two sat and watched and then went home.


	35. Week by Week Part 1

Me: Starting this chapter in Bella's POV. Also, this will be the longest chapter in the story, because I'm putting all the weeks in one chapter.

* * *

(Pregnancy Week 20: Ultrasound)

I was now 20 weeks pregnant, the time for an ultrasound. Eddy was driving me to the doctor. My bulging stomach grumbled. My doctor had suggested not to eat for 8-12 hours. We arrived at the hospital. Eddy helped me out of the car and we walked inside.

"It's a shame that Double D and Andie couldn't come," He said.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Ok, let's do this." I changed into a hospital gown and the doctors did the ultrasound. The doctor looked at the screen and smiled.

"Are you ready to know what you're having?" He asked. I nodded, taking Eddy's hand. The doctor smiled at us.

"It will be a girl," He said. I squealed happily. Eddy smiled happily at me.

"Awesome," He said.

"I've always wanted a daughter," I smiled back.

"This is amazing," Eddy said, "I can't believe it."

"Me either," I said, "I always thought Izzy was a really cute name." Eddy smiled.

"Izzy is perfect," He said. All of a sudden, the room dropped ten degrees, "Oh man, it's a meat locker in here."

"W-what happened?" I asked, rubbing my arms. I heard a faint voice say 'I'm a grandmama.' Eddy looked at me.

"What was that?" He asked.

"H-how should I k-know?" I asked. The room became warmer and the voice disappeared.

"Well, that happened," Eddy said.

"Weird," I shrugged, "C'Mon, let's get going so we can tell the others."

"Okay," Eddy said. We got into the car and drove home.

"Hi, guys!" Ed greeted when we pulled in the driveway. Standing with him was Edd and Andie.

"It's a girl!" I announced. Andie smiled and hugged Edd with joy.

"Congrats, Bella," Andie said happily. Andie was so happy that she kissed him on the cheek in front of me, Ed, and Eddy.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a daughter," I said, "Her name is Izzy." Andie looked thicker, like she was eating too much McDonald's.

"Awe, that's adorable," She said.

"Andie, have you been eating McDonald's?" Eddy asked. She looked nervously at Edd.

"I love McDonald's," I said, "Though my cravings have had me eating lots of stuff I don't even like."

"Same here," Edd said. Andie blushed and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Edd, shush," Andie whispered.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I haven't eaten for 12 hours, and I'm starving." I walked inside and made a sandwich. Andie walked into her house and made herself a veggie burger and ate it. She came back outside and joined Eddy, Ed, and Edd. She had been very clingy toward Edd for a while. I finished the sandwich that I would never have even thought about eating before I got pregnant and came back out. Andie looked up at Edd.

"Save it for winter," Andie whispered.

"Winter?" I asked, confused, "Oh, I just remembered, the doctor said the baby is due in Febuary, Valentine's Day."

"Good for you mate," Andie smiled, "Hey, Double D, would like to see the stars tonight?" Andie poked Edd in the stomach.

"Wanna know the awesome part?" I asked, "Valentine's Day is also our anneversary! Is that a coinincidence or what?!" Andie smiled.

"That's cool," She said.

That night, when I went to bed, I had a bad nightmare. I sat straight up and yelled. Edd knocked on my door.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," I sighed.

"Okay, I'll just be getting back to bed now," Edd said.

"Night," I yawned.

* * *

(Pregnancy Week 21: Kicks)

Me, Andie, and the Eds were out to dinner at a nearby resterant. Andie sat next to Edd.

"So, what is your costume going to be?" She asked us.

"I'm not sure," I said, "I don't think I'll be going out. Maybe just a night by myself and a good book." I gasped and put my hand on my belly. Eddy looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I felt the baby kick!" I said quietly. Eddy smiled.

"Yeah, it'll happen," He said.

"I know!" I beamed.

"Oh, can I feel?" Ed asked.

"Sure, but be gentle," I said. I took Ed's hand and set it down, letting him feel.

"Aw, it's kicking, the little whatcha-ma-call-it," Ed said. Andie leaned up against Edd and sighed.

"How am I going to tell them?" She whispered.

"Eddy, do you want to feel?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I-I don't know," He said nervously. He looked at Edd, who had his arm around Andie, "Why not let Sockhead?"

"C'mon, you are the dad," I said.

"Eddy, you should while the moment is here," Edd said. Andie nodded in agreement. Eddy glanced nervously at me.

"Oh, okay," He said. I smiled.

"Double D, my friend invited me and one guest to her Halloween party. Would you like to join me?" Andie asked in a whisper.

"Um, sure," Edd said.

"Cool, it's on Halloween, so you have two weeks to get a costume," Andie said. The waiter came by and I ordered spaghetti, but the weird part is I ordered it with sauce, not butter. Eddy ordered a pizza. Edd and Andie ordered a salad each.

"So, Ed, what's your costume going to be?" Andie asked.

"I'm gonna be a monster!" Ed said.

"Awesome," Andie said. When she and Edd finished their food, Andie snuggled up next to Edd and he put his arm around her. After we were all done, we headed home and went to bed.

 _ **(Pregnancy Week 22: Swimming)**_

I was at the local indoor pool with Eddy. My mom told me she used to go swimming everyday when she was pregnant with me. It was how she got her excirsize. Eddy was swimming in the pool with me and staying close to me.

"Hey, I wonder what Double D and Andie are doing," He said, "Probably studying or something."

"Yeah, probably," I said, "I really like swimming, though, so I'm glad we're here." I sat down on the seat at the edge of the pool. Eddy sat with me and sighed.

"Why are they always studying?" He asked, "It's not like we have a test tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe they're looking into college," I said, "I don't think I'm going, though."

"Yeah, I'm staying here," Eddy said.

"I wanted to go to college so I could have a full-time job at the library, but with recent 'developments'," I sighed.

"Right," Eddy said.

"But, still, I do have a lot of money from my pizza business," I said.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that business," Eddy said, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Seriously?" I eyed Eddy, then sighed, "Yeah, I guess." Eddy pulled his clothes on and handed me mine. I felt a little dizzy as I stood up out of the water. I shook my head and pulled on the maternity dress. We walked into the parking lot and Eddy helped me get in the car. We drove home and had something to eat before I went to bed that night.

 _ **(Pregnancy Week 23: Picnic)**_

(Not Bella's POV)

Andie woke up and felt sick. She hurried to the bathroom and threw up. Andie washed her face and hands after she was done. She pulled on a half shirt and shorts because she slept in her underwear from being too warm. Andie put some shoes on and sat on the porch.

"I'm going to wait until Edd gets up so that we can know what you are," Andie muttered to herself.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Me and Eddy were in the park at a table, having a picnic. My doctor said to eat lots of iron, so I was eating food with iron. Eddy was nervous about this. Me and him just got out of high school and I'm pregnant.

"So, I'm going to be a dad," He said nervously.

"Yup," I nodded.

"Bella, honestly, I'm scared out of my mind," Eddy said.

"I am, too, but it's kinda late to do anything," I said, "And I'm also kinda excited."

"Yeah, wait till you're giving birth," Eddy said, "Unfortunately, it was too late for my mom when she had my brother."

"I know, but at least I'll have you," I said quietly, looking down, "Right?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I'll be there with you," Eddy said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

* * *

(Not Bella's POV)

Andie saw Edd come out to grab the mail from the mailbox and she waved when he turned around.

"Edd, can you please be of assistance?" She asked.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Brandon was leaning against the swings.

"Hey," He said.

"Dude, seriously," Eddy said, "Can you come back later or something?" Brandon sighed.

"Yeah, just, I wanted to say sorry," He said. Eddy looked at me then back at Brandon.

"Sorry? For what?" Eddy asked.

"Sorry for all the sh- crap, I put you guys through over the years," Brandon said, "I've accepted the fact that we'll never be together."

"That's nice, Brandon," I smiled.

"Bella don't trust him," Eddy said, "He's probably faking."

"I'm not!" Brandon yelled. Eddy flinched.

"Okay," He said. He got a text from Edd saying that he's heading to the doctors office with Andie for an unknown reason, "Hey, do you know why Andie's going to the doctors office?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"So, Brandon, do you want to try being friends?" Eddy asked painfully.

"Um, sure," Brandon looked nervous, "I've never really had friends, other than my sisters." Eddy smirked.

"Did you go to the salon and get all pretty?" He joked.

"Shut up!" Brandon growled.

"Eddy, at least TRY to get along," I said, "If Brandon is willing to try, we should give him a chance."

"I was only kidding," Eddy said, "So, if you're willing to try, would you like to meet the new version of Andie?"

"Oh, her," Brandon sighed, "I guess? She better not hit me, though."

"Why do you think I said new version?" Eddy asked, showing him a picture of how she looks now. She was in a group photo with Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Bella on graduation day.

"Cool," Brandon said.

"Yeah, she's pretty nice once you get to know her," Eddy said, "She'll be back here in a little bit."

"Cool," Brandon said, "So, uh, I should probably be going before my sisters find out I'm gone."

"See you around," Eddy said. I saw Papa's car pull down the street and into the driveway, "Looks like they're back. Let's go tell them about Brandon's so called new leaf." We walked over. Andie came out and smiled at us.

"Okay, I can't keep it in anymore. I'M PREGNANT!" Andie squealed, "And with a cute little girl." Edd walked over to us and Andie hugged him.

"Oh, congratulations!" I smiled.

"You don't look pregnant," Eddy said.

"That's because I'm naturally skinny," She said, "I didn't even need to buy maternity clothes."

That night we all went to bed.

* * *

(Pregnancy Week 24: Halloween Party)

It was Halloween and Andie was putting her costume on. Once it was on, she put on the boots and knocked on our door. I answered, wearing a black dress.

"Ciao," I said.

"I'm about to knock you out," Andie joked, "Get it? I'm a fighter."

"Nice," I said sarcastically, "Still, um, aren't we a little...old to be trick or treating?"

"Me and Double D are going to my friend's Halloween party," Andie said, "She lives a few houses down."

"Oh yeah," I said, "Well, I'll be staying here reading."

"Is Double D ready to go?" Andie asked.

"I am," Edd came down dressed as...something.

"Are you that germ again?" I asked.

"I'm the bubonic plauge!" He cried. I felt the baby startle.

"Ok, sorry," I said. Andie choked on a laugh.

"Shall we go now?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Indeed," Edd nodded. I waved at them.

"Have fun!" I called.

"We will," Andie called back. She walked down the street with Edd. They arrived at Andie's friend's party and she knocked on the door. A girl her age came out.

"Hey you, come on in," She said. Andie slipped her hand into Edd's and they walked inside. I sat down on the couch with a book. I felt kicking and set my hand on my belly. Eddy came by to hangout.

"How's my little kitten?"He asked.

Which one?" I giggled.

"Both," Eddy said, smiling.

"We're good," I said, "I was just reading. Doppio D and Andie left for the party."

"What party?" Eddy asked. He sat down on the couch.

"Oh, Andie's friend or someone was having a Halloween party," I said.

"Oh," Eddy said.

* * *

(Back at the party)

(Not Bella's POV)

Andie got some water from a cooler and sat down next to Edd.

"Are you having a good time?" She asked.

"Yes," Edd nodded. Andie inched over by Edd and looked at him, her eyes sparkling in the colored lights. Edd looked at Andie. Andie leaned over and gently kissed Edd on the lips at first. Then she kissed a little bit harder and put her hand on his cheek. Edd blushed slightly and moved Andie's hand but kissed her back. Andie kissed Edd over and over. She eventually pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Andie kissed a little harder, but not too hard.

* * *

After the party...

Andie was walking with Edd back to her house.

"So, that happened," She said when they arrived at her house.

"Um, yes," Edd said, red, "Um, I-I'll see you in the morning?" Andie smiled.

"Back at you," She said. Edd smiled and walked home, where Bella was already asleep.

* * *

(Pregnancy Week 25: Hanging Out)

(Bella's POV)

Eddy came over to see how I was feeling.

"Hey, Bell, you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty good," I said, standing up. Eddy walked over and kissed me on my forehead.

"So, what's up with my girls today?" He asked.

"I've been listening to some music," I said, "You know that one song I sing a lot? The Circle Game?"

"The what game?" Eddy asked. I sighed.

"It's called 'The Circle Game' by Joni Mitchell," I said, "Well, I've been singing and playing it, and I think she might like it." Eddy smiled.

"That's so cute. She can say when she's our age that she liked that song before she was born," He laughed. I giggled.

"Is there anything that you need me to get for you?" Eddy asked.

"I'm fine," I said, "But, um, maybe a glass of milk? I'm kinda thirsty." Eddy nodded and went to the kitchen. He came back a minute later and handed me my milk.

"Here's your milk," Eddy said, scratching my chin. I purred and smiled when I felt the baby move.

"Grazie," I said.

"Anything for you," Eddy said. He smiled at me and laughed, "Bella, you got milk?"

"Yes," I sighed, smiling.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Eddy asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Your choice," Eddy said, smiling.

"Heh heh, I still like MLP," I smiled sheepishly. Eddy shrugged.

"It's your choice," He said.

"Ok," I turned on Netflix and put on the first episode of My Little Pony.

* * *

That night I fell asleep on the couch with Eddy. Eddy woke up with his head on a pillow and the TV still on. He looked over at me and smiled. Then he yawned and fell back asleep.

* * *

(Pregnancy Week 26: Moved In)

I was sitting on the couch with Eddy.

"So, I hear that Andie is going to be cooking for Thanksgiving. She asked me to ask you if you were up for it," Eddy said, "Because if you want to stay home, she'll bring some food over."

"Sure," I said, "I love Thanksgiving, and with my cravings, I might actually eat regular Thanksgiving food."

"Okay, she also said that she would have Shadow bring something for Felice," Eddy said.

"Cool," I said.

"Shadow thinks Felice is cute, from what Andie told me," Eddy said. I laughed. Felice looked like she was blushing under her fur. Eddy put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"Y'know, I've been reading up on this one website, and it said in week 26, the baby can tell between my voice and yours," I said. Eddy smiled.

"That's amazing," Eddy said. I smiled and put my hand on my belly after feeling it kick.

"In four months, you'll be a mom," Eddy said.

"I know," I said, "And you'll be a dad."

"And your papa will still hate me," He said.

"Well, I dunno, I think he's warming up to you, now that he knows he's stuck with you," I said. Eddy choked on a laugh.

"Yeah, he hasn't chased me out with a broom in a long time," He said.

"Well, it is kinda your house, too," I said, "I am really glad you moved in."

"Me too," Eddy said, "I get to see you more and I'll be able to help out with Izzy." I nodded and smiled, taking a sip from the water bottle beside the couch.

"So, when are you wanting to get married?" Eddy asked.

"Um, I'm not sure," I said, "But deffiantly in the spring or summer, when it's warm out."

"Yeah, I agree," Eddy said.

"So maybe around the end of June?" I suggested.

"That seems like a good time," He said.

"Awesome," I smiled.

"I just had an awesome idea. What if we throw a Christmas party/baby shower?" Eddy suggested.

"Nah, I like to spend Christmas with just family," I said, "Maybe the week before or after?"

"That's what I mean. We could have it two weeks before Christmas Day," Eddy said, "Everyone except the Kanker sisters can come."

"Yeah, sure," I nodded.  
"Cool," Eddy said, "It should be fun." I smiled and yawned.

"I think I'm gonna take a little cat nap," I said.

"Okay, I'm going to grab something to eat," Eddy said, "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Bye," I waved and laid down, closing my eyes.

* * *

(Pregnancy Week 27: Nursery)

Eddy was getting ready for Thanksgiving dinner at Andie's house and he decided to check on me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said. I was in my- er, our- room, reading.

"Okay, that's good to know," Eddy said, "Hey, I'm going to be wearing this next week to Andie's house. Does it look okay?"

"Perfect," I smiled.

"Thanks," Eddy said, "She said to wear something casual, so I picked this."

"It's nice," I said, "Hey, you know that extra room we have?"

"Yeah," Eddy said.

"Well, I was thinking we could turn it into a nursery," I said.

"That's a great idea, Bell," Eddy said.

"Cool," I smiled, "So, I was thinking about what color to make it. Any ideas?"

"Rose pink?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that's pretty," I nodded, "C'mon, let's go get the paint."

"Okay, let me take this outfit off first," Eddy said, pulling the shirt off. We got into the car and drove to the nearest store that sold paint. We arrived at Sherwin Williams.

"This place has a lot of paint. We'll be able to find something," Edd said, helping me out of the car.

"Awesome," I said. We walked inside. A guy came up to us.

"What can I help you find today?" He asked.

"Um, we need some rose pink paint," I said, "Enough for a small room."

"Okay, is there a specific color that you want?" The guy asked.

"Just regular rose," I said.

"Okay, right this way," The guy said. We followed the guy over to a shelf full of different shades of pink paint.

"Ah, here it is," He said, "Pastel pink, it's the same thing."

"Can I see?" I asked. I looked at the lid, which was the color of the paint, "Yeah, I guess."

"Bella, we also need paint brushes," Eddy said.

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"They are right over there," The guy said.

"Grazie," I said. We walked over and grabbed two large brushes.

"That'll be 15.43," The cashier said. Eddy handed him the money and we left. When we got home, we painted the extra room to music.

"Looks good so far, don't ya think?" Eddy asked.

"Yup," I nodded. I liked painting.

"Bella, pull your shirt up a little bit," Eddy said, walking toward me with the paintbrush.

"Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Eddy pulled my shirt up and painted a heart on my stomach.

"That's why," He said, smirking. I giggled.

"Paint brushes tickle," I said. Eddy laughed and painted a mustache on him.

"Hey, little mama," He said in his best Elvis voice.

"Almost," I laughed. Eddy painted my arm.

"Gotcha," He said.

"Ok, stop," I laughed, "I don't wanna get too messy."

"Okay," Eddy said, painting my forehead, "Starting now." I wiped the paint off onto my hand and rubbed in on Eddy's shirt. I smirked and stuck my tongue out. Eddy dipped his fingers into the paint and smeared it all over my face.

"In your face, literally," He said. I blew my tongue.

"Ew," I groaned, "It got in my mouth." I went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water, spitting it out. Eddy laughed until his side hurt. Me and Eddy were having so much fun. We didn't want it to stop.

* * *

We were done by the end of the day.

"That was fun," I laughed, then yawned, "But we should get to bed."

"Yeah, I guess so," Eddy said, taking off his paint stained shirt. I changed into my pajamas and got into bed, smiling.

* * *

(Pregnancy Week 28: Thanksgiving Dinner)

(Not Bella's POV)

Andie was getting ready for Thanksgiving dinner. She had her hair down and she was wearing light makeup. She had a black and white dress on with wrist length sleeves, black high heels, and her necklace. She was expecting Bella, Eddy, Ed, Edd, Kevin, and Nazz in a little bit and Shadow was helping her set the table. Shadow was wearing a white cat tuxedo.

(Bella's POV)

Me and Eddy were just arriving at Andie's house. I knocked on the door. I was wearing a pink maternity dress. Andie opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, mates, come on in," She said. Eddy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Andie, you look different," He said.

"You look nice," I smiled.

"Aw, thanks mate. You do, too," Andie said. Shadow strutted over to Me and purred. I purred back and felt my belly vibrate slightly, as if the baby was trying to mimic me.

"Like my outfit, Bella?" Shadow asked me, puffing up his chest.

"It's very neat," I smiled.

"Andie made it for me. She also made the pretty dress that she's wearing," Shadow said, "She said it was inspired by a grey book."

"Cool," I said. We walked inside. Andie sat down on the couch.

"This is the first time that I was able to sit down this morning," She sighed, "But not bad for a pregnant girl." I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, there are a few pains, but overall, I've never been so excited!" I said.

"Same here, but I don't know who the dad should be," Andie started, "My ex put me in this situation, but then again, he cheated on me with my best mate, so maybe Double D." Eddy heard Double D's name and turned around.

"Well, if you two got married, then we'd be related," I said.

"Yeah, it would be like full house," Andie giggled.

"Full house?" I asked, confused.

"It's an old show that I used to watch," Andie explained.

"Um, ok," I said, "I like My Little Pony. It's really the only show I watch." There was a knock on the door and Andie got up to open the door. Standing there was Edd.

"Greetings," Edd smiled.

"Hey, love," Andie smiled.

"I hope I'm not late," Edd said. Andie shook her head.

"Not at all," She said.

"Good," Edd sighed happily.

"What do you think?" Andie asked, "Too much lace, too formal?"

"It's fine," Edd said. Andie sighed in relief.

"So, are we the only ones here?" Eddy asked Andie.

"No, Eddy, I invited Kevin and Nazz."

"Yay, Nazz is one of my MAPSs, or BFFs," I said. There was another knock on the door and Andie answered the door. Andie could feel fear from Edd's aura and she held his hand. Standing there was Kevin and Nazz.

"Hey, dudes!" Nazz beamed, "It's so rad that you invited us!"

"Speak of the devil," Eddy said. Andie giggled.

"Hey guys, I'm so happy that you came," She said.

"No problem," Kevin said.

"While you're here, you will not make one insult to Double D, got it?" Andie glared at Kevin.

"Fine," Kevin groaned. Andie gave Kevin a death glare.

"I'm serious," Andie growled. She was very much against bullying and she didn't play around.

"Ok, I got it," Kevin said.

"Thank you," Andie said in a happy voice.

"Dang, Andie really is just like Double D," Eddy whispered to me.

"Ehh, kinda," I shrugged.

"She's clean, she's cautious, she's kind, she's smart, and stands up for what she believes in," Eddy whispered.

"I know, but she's still not Doppio D," I whispered back, "There are those differences that make him the Doppio D we know."

"True, but Andie's like the girl version of him," Eddy whispered back.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, "Hey, have you ever wanted to meet the opposite gender version of yourself?"

"No, not really," Eddy said. He looked at Andie holding Double D's hand and raised his eyebrow at them, "Am I supposed to know something that you're not telling me?" Andie froze.

"I have," I said, "I mean, according to zodiac signs, the girls are a bit different than boys."

"No, there's something about those two that I feel I should know," Eddy whispered to me. Andie heard what he said and took her hand out of Edd's.

"That they're dating?" I Said, "Cuz I thought you knew."

"Oh my," Andie said under her breath.

"THEY'RE DATING?!" Eddy yelled in shock, "NO I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" I felt the baby startle.

"They didn't tell you?" I asked.

"NO THEY DIDN'T TELL ME!" Eddy shouted. Andie smiled nervously at him.

"We're dating, I just told you," She said.

"Ok, please quiet down," I begged.

"Y-yeah, you're kinda scaring me," Andie said nervously. Eddy crossed his arms and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Sockhead?" Eddy asked.

"Um, w-well, I-I," Doppio D was nervous, "I didn't think you would take it well?"

"Why wouldn't I take it well? I already have a girlfriend. I don't think Andie is even my type," Eddy said. Andie hid in her hair, "She isn't even that good of looking." Andie came out of her hair and stared at Eddy.

"That's a bit harsh," I said.

"Let him say what he wants," Andie said, crossing her arms.

"Well, she does wear square glasses. She does love math. She is a prude," Eddy said. Andie gave him a death glare and walked over to him, her chocolate brown eyes became soul-less grey.

"Don't you remember what I said if you said anything bad about me?" She asked.

"Eddy!" I glared at him, "What if Izzy turns out like that? Would you still love her?" Eddy shrugged. Andie glared at him and grabbed his collar.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, you're dead to me," She growled. I glared at Eddy. Andie glared straight into Eddy's eyes and I could see that he had pushed her past the limit.

"Am I going to have to pin you down again? Or are you going to keep your mouth shut?" She growled. Eddy gulped.

"And are you shallow enough to not love your daughter because she might be nerdy?" I asked angrily.

"No, not at all," Eddy said, "I'm sorry. I just wish we were as good a couple as Smart and Smarter to where we don't fight." Andie released Eddy and raised an eyebrow, her eyes still grey.

"What are you playing at?" She asked.

"Well, every couple argues from time to time," I said quietly, "Like my mamma and papa." Andie looked at Edd and blushed then she looked back at Eddy. He smirked.

"Little Miss Perfect hasn't fought with Sockhead," Eddy teased.

"N-no Eddy, we had a little disagreement once, but we didn't really yell or anything," She said.

"See? Every couple argues a few times," I said. Andie's chocolate eyes came back and she walked over to Edd.

"I have to be honest, we've been together since June twenty-third," Andie started, "We didn't really tell anyone because it might get to the Kankers, so we've been keeping it a secret." Andie looked down at her feet and blushed, "I'm sorry for not telling you guys."

"Well, Doppio D told me," I said.

"He did?" Andie said, surprised. She looked at him. She had gotten taller and was able to look straight at him. "You did?"

"Um, y-yes," He laughed sheepishly, "My apologies, but Bella made me promise to inform her if I got a girlfriend."

"True," I nodded. Andie face palmed and smiled. Andie put her arms around Edd's neck and kissed him on the lips. Edd had gotten used to Andie kissing him since Halloween.

"Aw, I love romance," I smiled, snuggling up next to Eddy.

Andie sat down with Edd after everyone ate. She snuggled up next to him and talked with me, Nazz, and Kevin. Eddy kept his mouth shut and talked to me.

"So, where are you going for college?" Andie asked.

"I'm not going," I said, "With 'recent developments' I think it would be better to stay here."

"I'm not going either," Eddy said. "Andie, Double D, are you going to college?"

"Why, of course," Edd said.

"Well, we'll miss you," I said.

"I'm going to Peach Creek University," Andie said.

"Awesome!" I beamed, "That's not too far."

"But I'm taking a year off," Andie said, "I still have to find an apartment building by the campus and find out my childcare plan." Andie sighed.

"Yeah, that might take a while," I said. Andie nodded.

"I'm going for a Capella," She said.

"I've been researching, and I haven't really made a choice," I said, "There's so many different ones."

"It was hard for me too, mate," Andie said, "But I just decided to pick something that I love." Andie felt Edd's arm around her and she rubbed it. That was something that he still had to get used to.

"Well, I'll look over them again," I said, then yawned, "It's getting late. We should get home."

"Okay, later mates," Andie said, "Edd, can you please be of assistance and help me clean up?"

"Of course," Edd nodded. Me and Eddy walked home and went to bed.


	36. Week by Week Part 2

**Me: Ok, I'm splitting the weeks into two chapters, because it's too long to put in one.**

* * *

 _ **(Pregnancy Week 29: December)**_

We were in our room, sitting on the bed.

"Are you excited for the Christmas baby shower?" Eddy asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I am," I said, "I've never been to one."

"Yeah, I've heard they're fun," Eddy said, "So, where do you want me to hang the mistletoe?" I giggled.

"Maybe one or two doorways," I smiled.

"Maybe one above a doorway and one in the living room above the couch," He suggested.

"No," I said, "They're always above doorways. Besides, I'm STILL getting used to the idea of it. We didn't really have it in Italy. Christmas was a time where the whole family got together in a house and we had a giant feast that the moms cooked. We...didn't really get presents."

"The only presents that we're getting is stuff for Izzy," Eddy said, "I'm going to also buy a third mistletoe and give it to little Miss Perfect. She told me that she's a prankster."

"I know," I said, "Oh, is she really? Lucky us."

"She's planning on pranking Sockhead," Eddy said, "In her words, 'I need some mistletoe so that I can prank Double D.'" I laughed.

"Well, alright," I said. Eddy grabbed his jacket and left. When Eddy returned a little while later, I was watching MLP.

"Hey, it's really coming down out there," Eddy said.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"So, I got a stem of mistletoe for Andie and ran it over to her," Eddy said, "She also told me to say hey."

"Cool," I smiled, "Did you get some for here?"

"Yeah, right here," Eddy said, pulling the little stems out of his pocket.

"Good," I smiled, walking over and kissing Eddy.

"Now I know why Andie wanted the mistletoe," He said, "Whenever two people are under it, they have to kiss. Andie's going to use it on Double D. That's so creative for her to think of that."

"Yeah, didn't I do that a few years back?" I asked.

"I think so," Eddy said. I giggled. Felice walked over and ran herself around my legs, meowing.

"Andie asked me to ask you if she can bring Shadow," Eddy said.

"Well, I'd have to ask my papa, but the house is going to be pretty full," I said slowly.

"Okay, it's probably a good idea," Eddy said, sitting down on the couch, "Wait, why is the house gonna be full?"

"Well, for the first time since we moved here, the family Christmas party is happening here!" I explained, excited.

"That's so cool," Eddy said.

"I'm so excited," I beamed, "I actually get to cook the Italian Christmas dinner this year!"

"That sounds fun," Eddy said.

"It is!" I squealed. That night we went to bed, and I was so excited for the baby shower next week.

* * *

 _ **(Pregnancy week 30: Kitten Shower)**_

The baby shower was about to start, and I was rubbing loshion on my skin after a shower. Eddy was putting on a bow tie and a jacket.

"Hey Bella, what do you think?" He asked.

"Nice," I smiled.

"Are you excited?" Eddy asked.

"Of course," I said. We heard a knock at the door.

"Who's here this early?" Eddy asked.

"Prolly Andie," I said. Eddy opened the door and saw Andie and Dcc. Andie was wearing a beautiful blue and white dress with a snowflake clip on the waist, light blue sparkly heels, a cute snowflake hair clip, and a fuzzy coat. She had her hair in a side braid. Edd was wearing a tuxedo with a black tie.

"Hey, mate, sorry for being early. We just wanted to come and help," Andie said.

"No prob," I said.

"I actually spent a summer in Italy,. I begged my mum to let me go to a summer school there," Andie said.

"Awesome!" I said, "I thought you looked kinda familiar..."

"Yeah, I was the black and blue haired girl wearing a beanie," Andie said, "Maybe we passed each other on the street."

"Did you pass a depressed cat hybrid being teased relentlessly?" I asked. Andie nodded and frowned.

"Wait, you did something. What happened?" Eddy asked Andie.

"She did nothing," I sighed, "I was an outcast, like you guys were when we were younger. That's why I was so eager to join you guys. I'm not good with a lot of people. Two or three people, though, that won't make fun of me, and I'm happy." Andie looked at me.

"I did do something. I grabbed the leader by the back of the shirt and pulled her a few feet away. I said 'Leave her alone' and punched her in the face," Andie started, "That was the first time that I ever stood up to someone."

"Oh, I remember that," I said, "Thanks."

"You're most welcome," Andie said. I smiled.

"Hopefully, the same thing won't happen to Izzy," I sighed, "Then again, the others are really nice and didn't make fun of me."

"If it does happen, which I seriously doubt it, I'll be here for you mate," Andie smiled.

"Grazie," I smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"S'up dorks?" Kevin greeted.

"Hey, guys!" Nazz beamed. She walked over and hugged me, "How's the little one?"

"Awesome," I smiled.

"Hey Nazz," Andie smiled.

"Hey!" Nazz said, "So, where do the presents go?"

"Um, actually, Bella. did we pick a spot?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, I think the coffee table," I said.

"Okay," I said, "Yeah, you can just set it down on the coffee table." Nazz set a box down on the table and another knock was heard. Eddy answered the door and Sarah and Jimmy were there.

"Hey Bella, hey Eddy," Sarah greeted.

"Ciao, guys!" I smiled.

"I got a present!" Jimmy said, setting a box on the table.

"Thanks for having us over," Sarah said.

"Nessun problema," I said, "Grazie for coming." Another knock. Standing there was Ed.

"Hi, guys!" Ed smiled and held up a gift. Andie heard Ed's voice and walked over.

"Hey Ed," She smiled.

"Hi, Andie!" Ed beamed. Next arrived Rolf.

"Rolf has arrived!" Rolf said.

After all the kids except Brandon were here, one more knock sounded. Eddy opened the door and there was Brandon.

"Hey man," I greeted. Along with his sisters.

"Sorry, they wouldn't let me come unless they came," Brandon sighed.

"Oh, okay," Eddy said half heartedly.

"Ok, let's get one thing straight," I said, standing up and walking over, "You are not to disturb this party at all. This is for us, and I don't wanna be stressed out because you're bothering the Eds. Got it?"

"Aww okay," May sighed.

"Ugh, fine," Marie groaned. They walked in and Brandon set the gift on the table. Andie saw Brandon and paled. She tucked in her necklace and sat next to Edd, but not as close. Andie saw Edd pale as well.

"Hey, nerd," Brandon said as he walked past. Eddy sat down with me and handed me a glass of hot chocolate.

"Here's something to warm you up," He said. I took the cup. I didn't usually like hot chocolate, but with my cravings...

"Grazie," I smiled.

"Ok, here's ours," Jimmy said, handing them a box. It contained a small, baby blue blanket, "This was my favorite blanket when I was a baby."

"That's so nice," Eddy said.

"Grazie, guys," I said.

"You're welcome!" Jimmy beamed.

As we opened more presents, we got a two-pack of binkies from the Kankers, a rattle from Ed, (which he played with for a few minutes first) baby clothes from Nazz and Kevin, (mostly Nazz) a bottle from Doppio D and Andie, and something weird from Rolf. Eddy put his arm around me. I saw Andie reach into her purse and grab the mistletoe. Eddy choked on a laugh. I smiled and kissed Eddy.

"This has been really fun," I said quietly.

"Yeah, and I thought it would be boring," Eddy whispered.

"What? Why?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"When I was a kid, my mom took me to her friend's baby shower and I was bored out of my mind, but I'm not a kid anymore," Eddy explained.

"Oh," I said, "I've always wanted to go to a baby shower, but now I had my own." I giggled. Eddy nudged me on the arm.

"Look," He said. Andie was about to prank Edd. I giggled again. Andie popped the mistletoe over Edd's head when he wasn't looking.

"Hey, what's that?" Andie asked in a fake surprised voice. Edd looked up and blushed slightly, but smiled. Andie gave Edd a quick little kiss on the cheek.

"Mistletoe tradition," She shrugged.

"Aw," I smiled. May got an idea. She walked under the mistletoe.

"Ed, can you come here for a minute?" She asked.

"Ssh, listen," Ed walked over and shook the rattle.

"Look above you," May smirked. Ed looked up and cried out. May kissed him on the cheek before he could run away.

"Girl germs!" Ed cried, running off.

"Ed, you're 19," I sighed, "You're still not over this?"

"Ed, you've hugged me plenty of times and you didn't have a problem with it did you?" Andie pointed out.

"Hugs are nice!" Ed said, "Kisses are gross!"

"Only if they're from May or it's Valentine's Day," I mumbled. Andie raised her eyebrow at Ed.

"Yeah, I guess," Andie shrugged, "But sometimes it can brighten up someone's day." Andie looked at Edd and smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded and smiled at Eddy. Andie looked away from Edd's eyes.

"How about a Christmas song?" She asked, "I was thinking Taylor swift last Christmas." Andie looked at me and smiled.

"Well, let's save that for the Christmas party," I said.

* * *

After the party, everybody left and we went to bed.

* * *

 _ **(Pregnancy Week 32: Christmas Party)**_

Eddy was wearing a tuxedo with a Christmas tree tie.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Nice," I said. I was wearing a red, green, and white maternity dress. It wasn't quite time for the party, but pretty soon the family should be arriving. I heard the doorbell ring. Speak of the devil. I opened the door and saw my grandma and grandpa.

"Nonna!" I beamed, "Nonno! Bello vederti!" (Grandma! Grandpa! Great to see you!) Eddy walked downstairs and joined me. I had taught him a little Italian when we were fifteen.

"Um, ciao, mi chiamo Eddy," He said.

"E 'questo il nuovo fratellastro?" Nonno asked. I giggled.

"No , questo è il mio fidanzato," I explained, "Doppio D, il mio passo fratello, non è qui adesso."

"Um, I don't know what to say," Eddy said. I giggled again.

"He asked if you were my step-brother," I giggled in a whisper. Eddy choked on a laugh.

"Seriously?" He said.

"Well, he's never met either of you," I said.

"Oh, hai ottenuto una pancia," Nonna said. (Oh, you've gotten a belly)

"No, in realtà , sono incinta," I told her. (No, actually, I'm pregnant)

"Cosa?!" Nonna cried happily, "Complimenti!" (What!? Congratulations!) Eddy raised his eyebrow at me.

"Translation please," He said.

"I told her I'm pregnant, " I said.

"Oh," Eddy said. The rest of the family slowly arrived, including aunts, uncles, little cousins, cousins my own age, and some older. I introduced everyone and we started doing our things. The little one's were running around, playing. There was a final knock on the door and Eddy opened it to find Andie and Edd. Andie had a short Santa dress on with, white tall socks, black heels, a Santa hat, and her hair in a braid.

"Merry Christmas to you," Andie sang.

"You look great," I beamed.

"Aww, grazie," Andie blushed and smiled. We went to sit down and started chatting.

"Ciao, me chiamo Andie, e lo sono Bella's MAPSs," Andie greeted to my grandparents. One of my little cousins, Rosy, ran up. She was about four, I think.

"Posso sentire il bambino?" She asked. (Can I feel the baby?)

"Si," I nodded. Rosy set her small hand on my belly and squealed happily when she felt the baby kick. She ran off to the others, yelling. Eddy smiled.

"How does Andie know Italian?" He asked.

"She visited Italy once, remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Eddy said. After a little while, one mom announced it was time to make the annual Italian Christmas dinner. I stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Complementi," Andie called after me. I smiled and entered the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner was all made in about an hour or two, we all sat down at three tables: adults (21 and older) at one, teens (13-20) at another, and kids (under 13) at the last. I sat next to Eddy and Andie sat next to Edd.

"Bella, this is good," Eddy said.

"Grazie," I smiled. I didn't eat much, though, "For some reason I'm not that hungry."

* * *

After dinner, we sat in the living room and talked some more. The little cousins kept coming up and asking if they could feel the baby.

"Ok, questo è abbastanza," I said. (Ok, that's enough) The kids 'aww'd' but didn't come over anymore. Eddy smiled at me, then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Edd and Andie making out. Eddy turned around and nudged me.

"Check out Romeo and Juliet," He whispered. I smiled.

"Do you want to?" I asked quietly. Eddy shrugged and looked back at Andie and Edd.

"Love me like you do," Andie said, still kissing Edd. She had her hand on his leg and kissed him harder.

"Aw, per favore?" I asked. Eddy smirked and sneak attacked me.

"Does that answer your question?" He said when we broke apart. I giggled and started kissing Eddy. He kissed me back and put his hand on my cheek. Andie pulled Edd closer to her and moved onto his lap. I slowly moved my hand to Eddy's side. Eddy pulled me onto his lap and kissed me harder. I giggled and kissed back harder. Eddy opened his eyes and saw everyone, including Edd and Andie, stare at us. I parted our lips and looked at Eddy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just got a weird pain in my side," Eddy said. Andie gave him a look of concern.

"Stai bene Eddy?" She asked. I looked at Eddy in concern. Andie came over.

"What kind of pain does it feel like?" She asked. Eddy shrugged.

"It feels like a sharp, shooting pain," He said.

"I don't know what it could be," I frowned.

"I do," Andie said, "It's called sympathy pain. It happens to men who have pregnant wife. It's perfectly normal."

"I've never heard of that," I said.

"Neither did I, but my friend is a nurse and she told me all about it," Andie said, "Anyways, it's getting late. I should probably get home."

"It's barely 10:00!" I laughed, "You really have to go so early?"

"I can not stay up past ten o'clock, it's impossible," Andie said, putting her coat on.

"Oh, ok," I sighed, "Night."

* * *

After the party, which ended around midnight, I went to sleep, exhausted.


	37. Birth of Izzy

**Me: Whew, last chapter! After all these months, it's FINALLY the last chapter! Don't worry, I'll be posting a sequel. This is birth week.**

* * *

Me and Eddy were sitting on the couch, just relaxing for our anniversary. Eddy was so excited for our anniversary. He already had the whole day planned out. But he was really surprised when Edd called him, which he almost never did.

"Hey Sockhead, whatcha need?"

"What?"

"Where are you right now?"

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Okay, when we get there, what room is she in?"

"Okay, we'll be there soon."

Eddy looked over at me.

"Here's a special surprise for our anniversary," He said.

"What?" I asked, looking up at Eddy. My head was rested on his chest.

"Remember when Andie said that she was supposed to have the baby last week?" Eddy asked, "It turns out that her doctor said seven days after the seventh, and she's in labor right now."

"Woah, cool," I smiled. Then something else happened, "Um, I-I think my water just broke." Eddy paled.

"Don't look at me, I-I'm not sure what to do," He said shakily. Then he had an idea, "Um, Mr. Valstro."

"Ok, c'mon," Papa said. We sorta raced out the door and jumped in the car. We arrived at the hospital minutes later.

"How cool is this? You and Andie are in labor on the same day," Eddy said, "Which means our kids are going to be birth friends."

"I once knew a girl who was born on the same exact day as me," I said, "Her name was Marcella. We knew another girl called Ella."

"Okay, we're here," Eddy said. He grabbed his jacket and stuffed his phone into his pocket, "Let's do this."

* * *

I was yelling in pain and squeezing Eddy's hand tightly. Very tightly. Eddy squeezed my hand back.

"Just breathe," He said. After a few minutes of pain, it was over.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor announced. We heard loud screaming, almost like a terror scream from Jurassic park.

"Who's that?" Eddy asked the nurse. I smiled at the infant in my arms before tearing up. The nurse looked at Eddy.

"Oh, that's Andie o'rilley. Are you her friends or something?" She asked. The doctor glared at her.

"That was confidential, Miss Smith," He said sternly. I nodded, but I didn't take my eyes off my daughter.

"I'm a mommy," I whispered.

"Yeah, she's dating my fiancé's step brother," Eddy said. He walked over to me and sat down on the chair.

"I'm a mommy," I repeated. I just couldn't believe it. Eddy smiled and yawned. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Smile," He whispered.

"Please no flash photography," The nurse said. Eddy sighed and opened his text messages. He went to Edd's number.

'Come get us in room number 231 when Andie is ready'

"Would you like to hold her, Eddy?" I asked. Eddy looked up from his phone and smiled.

"S-sure," He said. I carefully handed Izzy to Eddy. He smiled at Izzy.

"Hey there, I'm your daddy," He whispered. I smiled.

"And I'm your mamma," I whispered. Eddy teared up and did his best not to show it.

"She's amazing," He said.

"She really is," I said.

And that, my friends, readers, and reviewers, is where we end off.


End file.
